Beneath his smiling eyes
by minoru1
Summary: A MomijiXOC fic and some KyoXRu... FINAL CHAPTER UP. revised.
1. Lavender

Disclaimer: I do not own Fuuruba, Takaya Natsuki does. So any mistake on this fic is entirely my own…^__^! This is my first fic so please be gentle. READ and REVIEW, but please no FLAMES!

BENEATH HIS SMILING EYES – A Sohma Momiji fic

By: Vayne

Chapter 1 – Lavender

"Hide me quick Tohru-kun!" Momiji Sohma's large brown eyes twinkled merrily as he tried desperately to hide away from his enraged cousin Kyou. He jumped up as he heard a resounding crash at the end of the corridor where Kyou-kun collided with the trashcan in his attempt to catch the escaping Rabbit. 

"Get back here you little hentai!" Kyou bellowed as he caught sight of his quarry. If he had been in his Cat-mode then his fur would have been bristling by now. His eyes were screaming bloody murder as he jumped up to snatch Momiji's collar and bring his face closer to his own.

"EEEEEP~!!!!" Momiji's hands immediately went up to protect his head from the inevitable blow. 

"Yamette Kyou-kun!" Tohru suddenly stepped up to stop the enraged Cat. And as always her foot got caught on a broken floor tile and she slammed into Kyou-kun himself.

PYON!

Momiji felt himself fall down on something soft before a definite cat-shriek thundered through his ears. He immediately stood up to say sorry to his flattened cousin.

"Gomen, gomen!" he said as he retreated, his curly blond locks falling forward to hide his eyes.

"Kyou-kun, Daijoubu?" Tohru asked worriedly as she picked up the dazed orange cat from the floor. Kyou's blood-red eyes fluttered open as he looked up to Tohru's worry-filled ones.

"H-hai!" he said as a definite blush started to form on his cheeks. 

Momiji saw his chance and started to inch away from the scene but he stepped on a can of juice that spilled from the trashcan. Kyou's head whipped around to give his cousin a death glare before he jumped out of Tohru's hands to pounce on his cousin. "You're not getting away this time! How many times do I tell you that you're not supposed to change in the girl's bathroom!" he paused to raise his claws in a threatening manner in front of the rabbit's eyes.

"Tohru-kun tasukette! Kyou-kun is being mean again!" he whined as his large brown orbs took their most irresistible pleading look to the prone girl on the floor.

"Kyou-kun, anou…" Tohru started. This distracted the Cat long enough to flick a glance at her. Momiji saw an escape and immediately pried himself from his elder cousin's grasp. His laughter trailed after him as he ran along the corridor amidst the furious yowling of his cousin. He stopped after a while and looked back to see if Kyou was still following him. Seeing the corridor deserted, he turned and felt himself hit someone's backside. The person fell down with a soft thud on her knees. "Itai~!" she hissed in pain.

"Gomennasai! Hontou ni gomennasai!" Momiji said as he went down on his knees to help her up. She raised her soft hazel eyes to look at him. Momiji took in a breath. 'Kawaii!' he thought happily when he recovered from the shock. He pulled her up on her feet and helped her with her books that were now littering the floor when they bumped into each other.

"Anou, Daijoubu?" he asked

"Ha-hai" she spoke slowly. She took the books that he picked up from the floor.

"Yokatta" Momiji turned smiling eyes to her. "Gomen, I wasn't looking where I'm going" he offered his hand in greeting "I'm Sohma Momiji, what's your name?" asked cheerfully.

She regarded him with her hazel eyes once more before she offered her hand shyly "Kitagawa Kira" she gave a pause "I'm new here". She was rather taken aback by this cute little girl in front of her.

Momiji smiled inwardly "Really? Well do you want a tour? It's the least I can do for bumping into you. There are really good places here but watch out for some of the weird girls and…" He realized that he was babbling and quickly shut his mouth. He grinned sheepishly at her "That's if you'd like one of course"

"Ah, hai, but I have to find my classroom first, Sohma-san" she gave a small smile at his generosity. Momiji found it really cute and decided that he'd liked to see more of her smiles.

"Hmm…so what class are you in?" he asked, stepping closer to her and inhaling her sweet lavender scent. It had a calming effect to him and sparked some deep memory on his mind. He pulled the piece of paper that held her admission details. "Oh, were on the same section!" he chirped happily and handed her back her admission slip. "C'mon I'll show you the way"

"Arigatou, Sohma-san"

His answer was another cheerful grin. He led her to their classroom where the professor was already calling out attendance. He stopped to looked at them as they slid the door open in their entry.

"Ah, Sohma-san, you are late. Please take your seat" the teacher instructed. Momiji quickly slid down to his seat beside his cousin Haru. Haru glanced at him before he dropped his voice in a low whisper "Where have you been? That baka-neko was here looking for you earlier." Momiji shrugged his slim shoulders "Here and there".

The teacher noticed Kira at the doorway and motioned for her to come in.

"You must be the new student. Come and introduce yourself to the class" he turned to the waiting faces of his students "I believe I told you earlier that were going to have a new student. Please welcome Miss Kitagawa Kira."

She stepped forward and bowed to her new classmates "Watashi no namae wa Kitagawa Kira desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" She noted Momiji's knowing smile where he was sitting at the fourth row beside a punk-looking guy who looked bored.

"Please take the seat beside Sohma-san in the fourth row, Kitagawa-san. Now class let us begin our lesson for today…"

She looked at where the teacher directed and noticed that the only vacant seat was the one beside the punk-looking guy, not the one beside Momiji. Surely, the teacher made a mistake or else the guy and Momiji would have to be related… _Masaka!_ She slowly slid down to her seat and arranged her bag on the floor beside her chair. She placed her books on top of the desk. She noticed Momiji trying to catch her eye and turned her head to him slightly. He slid a folded piece of paper across his seatmate's desk across to her.

The guy slid the paper further to her and handed it under the desk while staring ahead to the front of the classroom. She opened it under the desk and read its contents:

Kitagawa-san, 

Welcome to the class. I'm glad we're classmates. By the way, that's my cousin Haru beside you. He's a little strange at first but he's really cool. Let's have lunch together, ne? you wouldn't mind having lunch with guys ,right?. ^__^!

Sohma-kun

She smiled and started to write a reply but stopped as a thought suddenly hit her. _The guys? GUYS! Does that mean she's a…a…HE?!_

She glanced at her again. Yup, she's wearing a girl's uniform alright, except for the shorts and she thought that wasn't too unusual. But she also started noticing other things. She's delicately built but rather flat-chested. Her skin was clear and those gorgeous brown eyes…she can't be a boy!

"Anou, Kitagawa-san, daijoubu?" she snapped out of her reverie as she noticed Momiji's hand waving in front of her face. "H-hai!" she blushed furiously "Anou, I…I want to ask something… "

"Hmm" Momiji acknowledged the question.

"Are…are you a boy?" she blurted out. Several of their classmates turned to look.

Momiji openly grinned at her "Hai!" he answered proudly. Kira sweat-dropped furiously. Her mouth fell open as the truth seeped into her. The teacher noticed their inattentiveness and told them to quiet down.

Kira's mouth remained open at his declaration. _Eh? So she's really a he!_

Haru looked at her curiously and used his pointer finger to raise her chin up. She blushed and turned away.

"You shouldn't keep your mouth open like that. Bad things may decide to land." He said to her.

"Ah, Hai--!" she said hastily. She turned back to her own books and proceeded to try and listen to the lesson. The morning passed without any fuss.

They took their lunch at the schoolyard, under the wonderful noon sun. She couldn't help but wonder how she got to be with such interesting people. Momiji and Haru were so different from each other that she wondered how the two of them could be cousins. Where Momiji was cheerful, Haru was a close-mouthed lot. And where Momiji looked almost delicate, Haru looked like someone that came out of a biker's magazine. Both share one big aspect though: they were so beautiful.

She learned that they also have older cousins studying in the same school. She wondered if they were as interesting and as beautiful as the two. '_Well, this will be an interesting semester_.'

"That's the bell" Haru said as he picked himself up from the grass. He started to tug on Momiji's sleeve to get him on his feet. Kira stood up and extended her hand. "Ikou wa yo"

"Hai, hai" Momiji said. "You just want me to show you the way. Do you know Kira that my cousin has the worst sense of direction in the world?" he said cheerfully. Haru whacked him at the back of the head for the comment. Together they went back to class. 

At the end of class, the students gathered their things and started to leave. They waved goodbye to their sensei and went out of the room. Haru and Momiji were heading for the door when the teacher called to them.

"Sohma-kun" the teacher looked directly at Momiji. Haru saw the look and gestured that he will wait outside. Momiji nodded his assent.

"I'd like to ask you a favor" the sensei gestured to Kira who was putting her books in her bag. "Can you help Kitagawa-san with her studies for now? It seems like the two of you go well together. It's only up until she catches up with the lessons she missed since she moved here in the middle of the semester."

Kira looked up to the teacher and back to Momiji's face. She waited for his answer. Momiji seemed to hesitate at first but after glancing at her hopeful face, he turned to the teacher with a grin "Mochiron. I'd be happy to."

"Yokatta" the professor smiled. They waved goodbye before going out into the hall. Haru was leaning casually on the wall, obviously waiting for them. When they approached him, he bent close to Momiji and whispered in a low voice. "You know the rules. Akito will disprove but he doesn't need to know about this right now. I'll tell 'Hari though. Keep yourself out of trouble."

"Wakatteru yo" Momiji said with a straight face.

"I'd be going ahead." The Cow announced.

"Do you know the way?" Momiji asked. Haru gave him a smirk "I'll find it by myself." He started to walk back home to Hatori's place.

"Ikou" Momiji smiled to Kira. They started walking out of the school to go at her place to study. She laughed as he joked all the way through, telling her tales about his escapades with his cousins' Kyou and Yuki and a girl named Tohru.

As they were crossing the street, one of Kira's books suddenly dropped from her bag and she bent to retrieve it from the road. Momiji looked back to her and was stunned to see a speeding car approaching her at lightning speed. "Abunai!" he shouted at her. Kira looked up to see the vehicle's headlights looming right in front of her startled eyes. Wasting no time, Momiji jumped in the way and pulled Kira to himself. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of his transformation and the incredible pain of the impact before the world suddenly turned to black.

__

'Surely the world had gone mad'

End Chapter 1

Yay~! I did it, the very first chapter of my own fic! I guess I should change my bios in MM.Org now. Heehee, I know it wasn't much of a story right now, but I promise it will get interesting. Again, please Read and Review minna!

A/N:

Masaka – can't be!

Abunai – look out, danger

Daijoubu – are you alright?

Wakatteru yo – I understand

Ikou wa you, Ikou – let's go

Yokkata – that's good

Mochiron – of course

Tasukette – help me!

Arigatou – thank you

The introduction of Kira goes as: My name is Kitagawa Kira, I'm pleased to meet you all.

Tell me if I missed anything ^__^;;

Ja!


	2. Roses

On to Chapter 2 of my little fic ^__^! I'm trying to make the most of vacation because summer classes will start in a week, plus I have my own little comics to take care of. Rating on this fic will definitely gonna be up (sorry kiddies, its all part of the story). Anyway, sorry too if the characters seem OOC…my fault. Here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fuuruba, but that's okay. I'll try to get my own series in the future. Or I can always dream, ne?

Chapter 2: Roses

The dull throbbing that numbed his skull is nothing compared to the pain lancing up his left leg. Momiji felt like he had been run down by an elephant '_wait, I've really been ran down by a vehicle_' he thought wearily. The place he was in was very warm though and that comforted him '_maybe when I open my eyes I'd be in heaven…hmm…seems like God saw my last act as a good one_'. He tried to crack open an eyelid, fully expecting a throng of angels to welcome him in their arms. Instead he saw himself looking at a pair of worried hazel eyes that seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

"Where did you come from? Oh no, where is Sohma-kun!?" the girl lifted him up from her warm chest and looked around for her companion. All she saw were the clothes scattered on the road but no sign of Momiji himself. "Why would Sohma-kun leave his clothes around here?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Hey little miss, are you hurt?" the car driver asked as he got out of his car. He saw a small gash at her arm "Look, you have a wound, I'll bring you to the hospital" he offered. "I'm sorry for the incident. I guess I should change my car breaks." Kira looked up to him and answered "I'm fine but I can't find my companion. Did you see a blond boy around here awhile ago?"

The driver shook his head "Nope, just you and the rabbit". Kira looked down at the Usagi in her hands as if noticing it for the first time. Momiji winced at the movement. He felt like someone's pulling his leg muscles off his bones. He blacked out once again.

"Oh the rabbit is hurt. Please help me bring him to a doctor" Kira asked the driver. "Sure, but don't you want to go to one yourself?". Kira shook her head "I'm okay, it's just a little scratch. I guess Mr. Rabbit helped me with the accident, the least I can do is bring him to the doctor."

She gathered her things that were scattered around the pavement before boarding the car to go to the nearest veterinary clinic. Upon arriving at one, she immediately went up to the attendant "Please it's an emergency, can you help us with my rabbit?". The attendant took one look at her and immediately pressed a button on her intercom "Doctor we have an emergency here. Shall I send her in now?". There was a click from the other line and an audible 'Hai' was heard. 

Kira stepped inside the veterinarian's office with the unconscious rabbit in her arms. Blood matted the soft, yellow fur and and stained the girl's dress. The injured leg stuck out in an almost impossible angle. "Can you fix him doctor?" Kira looked up expectantly to the veterinarian's sparkling, green eyes. The man was tall, but not by much and he had inky black hair that was cut short. The doctor smiled and gestured for her to place it atop a metal examination table "I'll try my best" he said as he took over. The doctor really looked very young and fresh from the university. And he seemed to be genuinely concerned for the rabbit. 

"You can wait outside, we wont be too long" he gestured to her once he finished with his initial check-up. "I'll make sure Mr. Rabbit will be back to normal in a few days." She nodded before she went out of the room to wait.

Inside the vet's office:

Momiji's eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt a sharp tug on his leg. The pain was only a dull throb right now. His eyes slowly went and adjusted to the strange lights directly above him _'Where am I?_' he mused as his senses started to pick out movement inside the room he was in. A man was busy rummaging through an array of medicine bottles on a cupboard above his head. _'This must be some kind of hospital…wait, where's Kira?'_ he raised his hand to wipe his brow and groaned as he stared at a pair of yellow paws. '_Great I forgot that I transformed when we got hit by that vehicle_'. He glared accusingly at his paws as if willing them to become hands all of a sudden.

"Oh, you're awake" the doctor leaned over to him. "Don't worry, I've set the bone already. But you'll be in pain when the anesthesia wears off" he ruffled Momiji's head and smoothed the fur in his stomach. Momiji actually found himself enjoying the touch _'Now, if only I can get Tohru-kun or Kira to do that_'. His eyes widened however when he saw the doctor lift a syringe with an evil-looking needle in front of his eyes. He panicked as the doctor took a hold at his uninjured flank and wiped it with a swab dipped in alcohol. For some freaky reason, the doctor was actually smiling at him as he poised to give him a shot of Lord knows what "This wont hurt a bit. We just need to make sure you will not catch any infections". 

Momiji's eyes went as wide as saucers as he futilely fought for purchase on the slick metal table. To make matters worse he felt a tingling sensation that marked the start of his transformation '_WAAIIIII~!!! not hurt my foot~! I can't let you stick me with that humongous thing! Damn, I can't transform now!_' He eeped as he felt the first prickle of the needle "KYAAAA~!!!!" with great effort, he hopped out of the table and landed on a pile of blankets atop a low cabinet. His field of vision swam as he felt the after effects of the medicine plus his leg started to throb really badly. He sighed in defeat as he felt himself nosedive on the blanket _'At least I can't transform being this weak_' 

Back to Kira:

"Here you go, miss. Please bring him back in a few days so we can check his progress." The doctor smiled down at her as he handed the injured rabbit –-now kept in a metal cage-- back to her.

"Thank you doctor" she said happily as she looked down at the sleeping usagi. She brushed a finger down the smooth yellow down at its side. The driver went inside the office with the doctor to discuss the bills. "Where did you come from little one?" she whispered softly, as if afraid to wake the slumbering creature. "I wonder where Sohma-kun is? He just disappeared all of a sudden." She continued, still stroking the silky fur. "Where would he go? Did he look for help?" she asked to no one in particular. "I guess I should worry about that later, I really should bring you home so you can rest. Dad will be surprised I got myself a new pet."

She looked up when she heard the door open and the driver came out with the doctor. He offered to drive her home and they said goodbye to the vet. He dropped her off in front of their house and promised to take her back to the vet again after three days. As he drove off, Kira went up to the front steps of their two-story house and rang the doorbell. There was no answer so she guessed that her father must still be at work. She set the cage holding the rabbit down the step and went down on her knees. She slid one of the floor tiles away and got the spare key underneath. Her dad always leaves the spare whenever he leaves and knows he will not be back before she comes home. 

She proceeded on opening the door and bent down to pick up the cage. She closed the door after her and put the cage back down again. She took off her shoes and put them on the shelf in exchange for her blue slippers. After that she went straight to her room with the unsuspecting rabbit to change clothes.

Momiji felt himself once again reaching the edge of his consciousness. His head felt like it's been stuffed with wool. _'What time is it? I should be really going home now or else 'Tori will kill me_'. He slowly cracked open an eyelid and blinked as he saw himself in another unfamiliar room _'Hey, where am I? Last time I remembered, that doctor poked me with an evil shot and then the room just sort of faded in_'. His eyes wandered briefly to scan the room. There was a single bed in the middle with a couple of fluffy white pillows and a dark blue quilt. There was a study table to one side of the wall with a wide window on top. The window had light blue curtains and was open to let in the cool autumnal air. A painting with the view of the nightsky was above the bed's headboard and beside that was a wall clock. The time read 5:30 pm. _'Oh dear, I should really get out of this place, I'm terribly late!_' he glanced around once more and froze as he saw a very naked backside come to view. _'Uh-oh_' he squeaked as he forced his eyes to shut open at the image of Kira's naked backside right in front of his very eyes. What he couldn't erase however was his body's reactions to the image of all that creamy skin. After all, Momiji is, even with all his innocence and good heart, is still an adolescent boy

It would have been an easier situation if he'd been a regular boy with regular passions but he's a Juunishi, and a lot of his actions are patterned before his Zodiac. It would be better if he was the dog, or the sheep or any of those other animals, but he had to be the Rabbit. The creature that is considered the animal symbol for spring, thus fertility. No wonder the saying goes as 'at it like bunnies'.

. He started to turn around and was surprised when his arms or rather his paws, met cold steel. He opened his eyes in horror upon realizing his predicament. _'Geh~! What am I doing inside a cage? This is really bad!_' he started testing the strength of the bars by pulling it with his paws. _'This thing's kind of sturdy, how am I going to get out of this place?_'. He tried to reach the lever that kept the door of the cage in place but it was hard maneuvering paws in place of fingers. The noise of his attempts caught Kira's attention and she turned to him, gratefully, with arms over her chest. 

"Oh good, you're awake! How do you like your new surroundings Mr. Rabbit?" she asked with a smile.

_Better if I'm out of this thing_. He thought as he tried to avert his eyes like a real gentleman. _Please, if anyone up there is listening, stop this torment before I go insane!_ He hopped around so his back was on her. He desperately wished he would not transform with her in the room.

"Alright, I see you don't like to face me. I'll just finish here then we'll go downstairs and have something to eat." She turned away from him and started rummaging on her cabinet. She pulled out a green top and a pair of sweatpants.

Meanwhile, Momiji sat on his haunches trying to think of ways to escape. He really didn't want any more mess than he already caused. He hated to think that Hatori would have to erase her memories if she ever found out about their secret. He genuinely liked Kira even if they've only just met today. She seemed so nice to him like Tohru was. Not that he's really comparing the two. Tohru would always be the onee-san he never had. Kira is, well…different. He mentally berated himself for not listening to Haru's earlier cautioning. 

Just then he felt a familiar tingling at the back of his neck. He started to panic as the familiarity of the moment before his transformation began to rise before his very skin. _'Oh no, not now…'_

PYON!

Kira turned just as she heard something puff behind her back. She saw a huge cloud of smoke right where she placed her rabbit cage was and felt panic as she thought that her room caught a fire of some kind. "Oh my gosh~!" she tried to fan some of the smoke away with her hand. Her mind however was not prepared for the next scene that greeted her eyes.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!"

She backed away from the now ruined cage and fell down the floor with a thud. Her throat worked but her voiced seemed caught in her chest. Her eyes looked like they will pop out anytime.

"S-s-Sohma-ku-n…" she said in a shocked whisper.

Momiji's cheeks flamed as he tried to cover his, um, apparent nakedness with the remains of the ruined cage. At least he got out of it, somehow.

"Anou, Kira-chan tasukette?" he said with an embarrassed smile. 

There was a sudden pounding that sounded like a ram was trying to break down the door. Kira cringed as she heard her father's voice thunder through her ears. "Kira! Daijoubu?!" he asked with a voice etched with worry.

"Hai Otousan!" she said as she scrambled to her feet. 

"Open the door!" he commanded her

"Anou, chotto…" she said as she threw a blanket at Momiji and pushed him on her bed. She immediately went to the door and opened it. Her father looked at her suspiciously before poking his head inside her room. "What's the matter? Why did you scream?"

Kira fidgeted around and tried to wrack her brains for a suitable answer. "I-I was rehearsing." She said uncertainly "We…we have a school drama…I mean play…and I'm a…" she thought of a proper reason to back up her alibi. Her father waited "A what?". "Aa…an-an Amazon!" she said with a strained face. "Yes! I'm an Amazon and were supposed to scream like we want war!" she forced a fake smile and decided to do a little war dance to complete her performance _'Man, I must look like an idiot~!_' she cried mentally. 

"Alright. But keep the noise to a minimum or the neighbors might get frightened" her father said before he started back down the stairs. She sighed on the doorframe as she watched him go. "And one more thing" she opened her eyes to peer at his face. He looked like he was having a hard time keeping his laughter "Work on that dance of yours, you look like a deranged monkey". "'Tousan!" she couldn't believe he said that. Her father's laughter trailed after him as he descended the stairs.

She backed away from the doorway and closed it behind her back. She sighed as she eyed the giggling lump in the middle of her bed. "You can come out now Sohma-kun" she said to him.

Momiji's soft brown eyes were dancing with merriment as he peered out of the blanket. "Is that your father Kira-chan?" he asked.

"Hai" she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Then she looked up to him again, her eyes narrowing as her face registered a gamut of emotions. First was shock, then confusion, followed by anger and lastly wonder.

"H-how…?" she began but Momiji beat her to it.

"I'm cursed to be a rabbit" he said simply. He rearranged himself and found that he was still wearing the ruined cage and it was still entangled along one of his arms and half of his torso. The steel of the cage was bent around his limbs and refused to give when he tugged on it. Kira tried to help him but the wires just dug harder on his arms and torso that they gave it up.

"Mou!" she cried in frustration. "It won't budge~!". She eyed the piece of wire and an idea came to her mind. "I know!" she said happily. She bounced out of the bed "I'll be right back!" she said as she went out of the door. Momiji sat there with the blanket pooling around his waist, feeling both relieved and foolish at the same time. "Well at least I got out" he said to no one in particular. "I wonder what Hatori would do if he finds out?". He sighed. _'One problem at a time, Momiji'_. He looked on ahead. "Maybe I can turn this around?" he said as ideas began to form in his head.

End Chapter 2

Next stop 'Sunflowers'. How will the other Juunishi react to this situation? Will Momiji get Kira to keep her memories? And will he ever get that damn cage off his body? Heehee ^__^;;

Till next!

Vayne


	3. Sunflowers

Here's the next installment of my 'lil fic. Classes have already started and my mind is trying to keep up with my academics plus my prepaid ran out. Hehe…my wish now would probably be that I'll be able to finish this fic. I really need suggestions as I have no idea what to do next after this chapter. So please Read and Review Minna!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, already accepted that. Although Kira- chan is mine…harhar…^__^…. 

Chapter 3: Sunflowers

"I'm back~!" Kira announced as she bounced inside the room. She waved a pair of weird-looking scissors in front of his eyes. 

"I knew we have something like this" she said as she sat down on the bed beside him "these are metal cutters. Dad used to be a carpenter." She lifted a corner of the blanket away and proceeded to cut the pieces of metal around Momiji's torso. She was careful not to damage anymore of his skin. They were silent for a moment.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do" she reminded him, still bent to her task. Momiji gave an embarrassed cough and fidgeted a little. Kira eyed him from beneath her lashes. It was apparent to her that he didn't want to discuss the details with her.

"The less you know, the less you're going to be involved" Momiji said in a quiet voice. Kira was silent for awhile. "Alright. I guess I really have no right to pry on other people's lives." She looked up to him and smiled "I'm sorry". She went back to cutting up the wires, finally freeing Momiji's arm. Momiji took a deep breath and sighed.

"I guess you must hate me now"

Kira's hands stopped working as she looked up at him "Why would you say that?"

"I'm a freak of nature." He said "I guess we Juunishi are not really meant to interact with normal people."

"I don't think you're a freak Momiji-kun" she took his hand in hers "I think you're very cute and I really want to be your friend"

Momiji froze when he heard her words. Almost the same as Tohru-kun's. He felt warm wetness gather at the corners of his eyes and tried to blink them away. 

"Doushite? Did I say something wrong Sohma-kun?" Kira asked worriedly

"Iie" Momiji smiled softly "You said the very same thing that Tohru-kun did. I'm so glad." He took her hand in his "I didn't know anybody else could accept my secret and still want to be my friend" this time his smile was more cheerful and genuine.

"Kawaii!" Kira grinned happily "I'm so fortunate to have such a beautiful friend"

Momiji grinned back at her then suddenly remembered something. His smile faded "But if you like I'll tell you a bit about our secret. Promise not to tell another soul though" he said seriously.

"Hai!" Kira said as she held out her smallest finger to him in the gesture of a pinky-promise. Momiji held out his own small finger and twined it with her own "Yakusoku suru yo".

"Okay let me start" he settled comfortably down the bed and arranged the blanket around his waist, keeping his lower body away from her view. "Alright, talk while I work on this thing" she said as she went back to cutting away the wires.

"My family, the Sohma clan has been cursed to possess the vengeful spirits of the Chinese zodiac. For a long, long time this curse was passed from generation to generation among the Sohma's. Of course not all Sohma's have the curse, only a handful of unfortunate individuals. There are the twelve animals of the zodiac, the cat, and the master." Kira's brow furrowed at this "But there's no Cat in the Zodiac."

Momiji nodded "I know. But according to legend, the Cat was supposed to be part of the Zodiac but he was unable to come to God's banquet because the Rat deceived him. Due to that incident the Cat and the Rat are natural enemies and the Cat is not part of the Zodiac. Anyway, there is a lot more to the story and I can't discuss everything with you, just the basic ones." He wriggled a bit as the wires loosened considerably. Only a few more to go.

"Anyway, the members of the curse, the Juunishi, transform when we get hugged by the opposite sex. We also transform when we get sick or some other special reason." He stretched a bit more "Hey, that feels so good." He started pulling the other wires that were loose and piled them on the side "Very few people knows about this secret even among the family. Only those who live inside of the Sohma compound really know the secret and a handful of others in the outside. Tohru is the first person who is not part of the family that knows about the curse."

"Why is that?" Kira asked

"We don't normally associate with other people but Tohru's an exception. She lives with my cousins Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki. We all like her." He said with a grin "I always like to visit them. Last time, we went to an onsen"

"It must have been really fun" Kira said as she cut away the last of the wires "Look, I got them all off~!" she beamed proudly. She scrutinized him with a quirk of her mouth "I think there's something missing…" she said thoughfully. "Ah, I know~!" she jumped out of the bed and rummaged inside her closet. Momiji sat bewildered "Anou, Kira-chan, what are you looking for?"

"Aha! I found it!" she turned and tossed him a shirt and a pair of shorts. "Wear that" she said before she pointedly turned her back on him. Momiji got the idea and proceeded to put on the clothes. He winced as he remembered his still broken leg. He slowly eased the shorts in place.

"You can look now" he said. Kira sneaked a peek, and after seeing him properly attired went back to seat with him on the bed. She noticed that he's wincing in pain. "Daijoubu?"

Momiji managed a wry smile "I guess I need to have my foot re-bandaged. Paws are considerably smaller than human feet". Kira looked down at his feet and saw the state of the ruined bandages.

"Oh, right" she said "I'll be right back" she went out of the room in search of bandages. She found them inside the medicine cabinet and hurriedly went back inside her room. She sat down on the bed and proceeded to unroll the bandages. "I don't know if I can get this right, but I'll try my best." she said sheepishly "Tell me if it starts hurting, ne?"

Momiji nodded and she started re-doing his bandages. "You can continue your story if you want."

"Oh" Momiji scratched his head "where was I? Hmmm…let's see…There's not much to tell anymore. The Sohma's are a pretty closed group of people. The clan owns a lot of lands around the world though and they have a lot of businesses. Actually, my father is a businessman. He manages the building where Tohru works."

Kira nodded while bent to her task. The bandages were a little crooked but Momiji decided not to say anything about it.

"So how is your family? Your mother?" Kira asked

Momiji was silent, he turned his face away from her "I guess they're okay…she's okay" he said with a sad smile. Kira noticed his discomfort and stopped on what she's doing.

"Naze? Did I say something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nandemonai" Momiji answered and faced her with a cheerful grin. His smile however, did not reflect what's beneath his wide brown depths. There was pain in his brown orbs and some sort of wistfulness. 

"What are you trying to hide Sohma-kun?" Kira asked him with concern. "I think you're in pain".

He dropped his gaze and looked away. It was a long time before he started to speak again "I haven't been with my family for a very long time. Well, I visit my Dad and hang-out in his building alot but that's just about it." he answered sadly.

"How about you're mother? Is she dead?" Kira put an affectionate hand on his shoulder.

"No. She lives with my dad and my little sister" he said as he felt all the pent-up pain resurface once again. He accepted the facts a long time ago, yet he still felt anguish every time he had to recount his past.

"Then why don't you live with them? They must miss you terribly." Kira asked with a frown.

Momiji turned his head the other way "My mother does not know anything about me. She doesn't know I exist" he answered bitterly.

Kira's eyes widened at that "How can that be?! She's your mother!" '_This is really confusing_'

Momiji's sad eyes turned to her "Well, it's not everyday that you meet someone who's cursed. When I was born my mother did not know anything about the curse. Nobody could blame her when she couldn't accept that the child she bore turns into a monster when she tries to hold him. She couldn't accept it…could not accept me…" his voice choked at the last words. "She became sick and my father decided that her memories be erased so she would not be in pain anymore."

A tear fell from Kira's eye and landed on the blanket "I'm so sorry Sohma-kun, for making you remember all those awful memories." 

'_I made her cry_' he thought sadly, bringing his hand up to brush the tear tracks on her cheek. "I'm sorry, recounting this story always brings out the worst in me."

Kira shook her head "No, Sohma-kun. You have every right to feel bad." She said and caught his hand "I really admire the courage that you have. If that thing happened to me, I wouldn't know how to face life anymore." She looked up to the ceiling "You see, I don't have a mother either. She died when I was born so I didn't have a chance to get to know her, but I loved her still and I'm sad when I see other children together with their mothers." She paused, "But with your case, you do have a mother yet you can't be with her. I think that's harder that anything that I've ever experienced."

Momiji smiled up at her, the first real one ever since he started telling his story. "Kira-chan, arigatou."

They were silent for awhile, content on being with each other's presence. 

The clock chimed 6pm.

"Oh no~!" Momiji's eyes went wide "I'm late, 'Hari will kill me!" he gasped as he scrambled to get up. He hissed as he felt pain lance up his leg, but otherwise stood up without support. He tried to think of an idea. '_I can't possibly walk home with this injury and the main house is so far away_'. Then a brilliant idea struck him. 

"Do you have a phone line here?" he asked suddenly.

"Hai" she said as she went to the other side of the bed and retrieved the cordless phone from it's cradle. She wordlessly passed it to Momiji. He immediately dialed Shigure's home number. After a few rings a female voice answered "Moshi, moshi? Sohma desu." Momiji sighed in relief.

"Tohru-kun~!" the Usagi cried out "Tasukette kudasai!"

"Momiji-kun? Doushite?" Tohru's voice immediately filled with worry "Daijoubu?"

Momiji told her about the accident and Kira.

"Please help me. I can't walk home by myself. Please pick me up, ne, ne?" he said

"Momiji-kun, don't worry, I'll ask Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun for help. We'll come over as soon as possible. Be careful, ne?" she said. "I'll go now." An audible click was heard from the other line.

Momiji sat back on the bed with a slump. Kira sat down beside him "So everything's going to be okay, ne?" she asked

"I hope so" Momiji said "The real problem starts if Akito learns about this." He sighed.

Kira cocked her head to one side "Who's Akito?" 

Momiji pursed his lips "He's the head of the family. He decides everything." He took a grim look "He's a real scary guy."

"Why are you all afraid of him?" she said with a curious look.

"As I said he decides everything. Akito's word is law. If he decides to punish anyone, no one can stop him." 

"But why is he like that?" she pressed.

Momiji stared up the ceiling "I don't exactly understand. Sometimes I think it's because he's suffering that he thinks no one has a right to be happy at all with their own lives."

"I see" Kira said after a while. They waited for about half an hour before they heard a pebble hit the window. Kira stood up and saw three people looking up from across the street. There were two boys and a girl.

"Sohma-kun, I think you're cousins are here" she said to him. Momiji stood up from the bed and half-walked, half-wobbled to the window. 

"It's Yuki and Kyou and Tohru" he said as he looked out the window to see for himself. He waved at them. Tohru waved back.

"There's still one problem" Momiji said as he scratched his blond head. "How do I get down from here?" They were two stories up.

Kira put her hand up her chin in thought "What if we ask one of them to climb up the wall?". The walls of their house were made of bricks but there were small ledges on her side of the wall that were spaced evenly apart and serve as a spot for flowerpots. "They would have to be very silent though or Dad might hear them."

"Okay, that's a great idea." Momiji said as he started to wave them forward but put a finger up his lips to indicate silence. They crossed the street and Yuki and Kyou jumped over the fence while Tohru remained on the other side. Kyou, being the agile cat he is started to climb the ledges soundlessly. Momiji and Kira stepped away from the window to let him in. 

Kyou looked sourly at Momiji "What did you do this time, you baka?" he whispered heatedly

Momiji gave an embarrassed laugh "Anou, Kyou-kun I guess I broke my foot."

"Kuso" Kyou looked balefully at him "wait till Hatori learns about this". Momiji looked sheepish.

Kira cleared her throat. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to each other" he said "Kyou this is my classmate, Kitagawa Kira. Kira-chan this is Sohma Kyou, my cousin"

"Nice to meet you." She extended her hand. Kyou visibly jumped back and looked suspiciously at her. He looked accusingly at Momiji "She knows about it right?"

Momiji nodded with a sheepish look yet again. Kyou looked at her over again and gingerly took the offered hand.

"Kyou Sohma" he said with a curt nod. Kira smiled at him '_I wonder what animal he is?_'

Kyou turned to Momiji "It's late, we should go" he looked over Kira "Thank you for your hospitality." He went down on his knees "Get on you baka".

"Bye now Kira-chan. Matta ne~!" he said with a grin as he climbed up Kyou's back

"Don't move too much or I'll drop you down" Kyou hissed

Kyou climbed out the window and braced himself to jump from the windowsill. He dropped down with a low thud as Yuki pulled Momiji on his feet. Together, they hoisted Momiji up the fence and out to the street. Momiji jumped up to Tohru's arms and promptly transformed. They waved good bye to Kira and started back home. Kyou pulled the rabbit's ears in reprimand.

End Chapter 3

^__^ *** ^__^ *** ^__^ *** ^__^

Wai~! Finished at last! I made this chapter longer though…hope you like it. Please Read and Review Minna~!

FF.net:

Luraia_soul - hey, thanks for the review. I'll try to do my best. I also noticed the lack of Momiji fics that's why I decided to make one. As for updates, I can't promise that the update would be as fast as the earlier ones. I'm still new to this thing and I'm taking it one problem at a time.

Mediaminer.org:

Akai_hana – heehee…thanks for being my first reviewer. I decided not to edit the one in MM.org, but the one in FF.net has been edited. Hehe…my Nihongo is a bit off. ^__^;;

Akuma_tenshi – ohoho! I learned from the best *grins*. What would I do without you? *lol* hey, where's the review for Project Wings?


	4. Daffodils

Woohoo! Am back and here's Chapter 4 of this 'lil fic. The plot bunny (as Akumatenshi puts it) seems to be ever elusive. Plus I have started on my summer job and exams are just around the corner. I pulled the rating down from the last chapter as the story won't be having mature themes till later, so sit back, relax and read minna! ;;

Disclaimer: I'm really poor so don't sue me. I don't own anything here except my silly little thoughts. ;;

A/N: Perhaps you are wondering what the heck is with the flower titles, well to tell the truth I was still in my floriography high when I started this fic and every chapter title has a meaning. Lavender stands for 'Please notice me and Waiting for love', roses generally mean beauty, sunflowers for 'False riches' and daffodils for 'False hope'.

Chapter 4: Daffodil

All-consuming darkness. The dance has begun.

'_If I won't dream then I can't continue to live_'

__

'If you must learn to get hurt by pursuing that dream, would it all be worth it?'

_'What can I be but an empty shell if I won't let myself come and experience this world?_'

_'But does this world really want you? Would they truly understand? How many times must you hurt and stand up before you learn to accept the pain of this curse?_'

Momiji Sohma started awake from his nightmare. The same dream had been recurring for a long time now. He raised a hand to wipe his forehead and noted his sopping blond locks. His pillow was also drenched in sweat and tears. For the longest time, he stared out into the darkness of the living room and listened to the night air. He slept in the living room, as there was no other available room in the house with the guestroom being used by Tohru. Kyou and Yuki flatly refused to the suggestion to let him sleep in the room with her.

The forest around Shigure's house seemed to be alive and wary, as if closing in around him and drowning his very soul. The other Sohma's had always treated him like a child, and indeed he liked it that way. The pain and loneliness seemed more bearable whenever he approached things in his child-like nature, always heading for things with reckless abandon. He did not want to delve on things he cannot change, things like the curse that permeated everybody's soul and crushed more lives from each generation of individuals that possessed it.

Since childhood, he had learned to accept this part of his life. In fact, the momentary discomfort of his transformation rarely even bothered him. He savored the feeling of being held, even in whatever form. Maybe due to the fact that he craved for it, wanted so much for people to love him, care for him, as his mother had never done. He was always grateful for the other Sohma's for taking care of him. Of Hatori who had always treated him like a son, and Haru, Yuki and Kyou that were like older siblings to him. Of Tohru for always understanding them all. He loved them all.

He sighed as he pushed his unhappy thoughts away. He stood up from his futon to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He slid the shoji aside and tiptoed his way across the hall. He saw the light in Shigure's study was still open. Obviously, he was still awake and conversing with 'Tori. He crept around quietly and stood beside the wall. He knew how acute Shigure's sense of smell is but he couldn't risk not eavesdropping when the object of their discussion was obviously about him. The voices were low but he could hear scraps of the conversation.

"We have to tell Akito. It would be better if he learns about this from us rather than from somebody else."

"Not to worry with that Ha-san, I'll be the one to tell our Akito. I'd try to explain the situation" Shigure's voice was as whimsical as ever

"The real problem is how much Momiji had told her about the secret" Hatori's voice had its usual hardness "I may have to erase her memories"

"'Ha-san you worry too much" Shigure whined "Just think positive okay, he did let Tohru keep her memories, ne? Akito isn't that bad."

"Considering what you'd call bad 'Gure. Akito can be extreme at times and you know him better than anyone else in this family."

"As I said you worry too much." Shigure answered back "Look, I'll go to the main house tomorrow and we'll see about his decision." There was shuffling around the room "Now, how about I call Aya up so we three can get together after my appointment tomorrow?" Momiji could hear the smirk coming out of Shigure's speech and had to be extra careful as he extracted himself from the wall. He heard 'Hari mutter something inaudible in response before he completed his journey to the kitchen.

He contemplated what he just heard and felt a twinge of sadness overcome himself once again. He really liked Kira and he would really miss her if they take away her memories. Plus he may need to transfer to another school or someone might get suspicious as to why Kira can't remember him at all. He sighed. _'It's all my stupid fault anyway_'

He went back to his futon after he got his fill of water. Try as he might though, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He sat up in defeat and stood up. He walked over to the shoji and slid it open to bask in the cool night air. Crickets chirped all around and the faint mewling of cats can be heard coming from the roof. Kyou must have attracted them again. The faint smell of wild lavender from the forest wafted in the air, bringing more of his memories to the surface.

_Mother_

He sat cross-legged on the woven tatami floor with his back on the edges of the shoji and gazed at the twinkling stars in the distance. His dream came back to him.

_'But does this world really want you? Would they truly understand? How many times must you hurt and stand up before you learn to accept the pain of this curse?_'

A determined look formed on his face "As many as I have to" he whispered to the night air.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Momiji woke up as he felt the area start to come alive. He opened his eyes and stared dully at the ceiling and wondered briefly why he couldn't remember re-decorating his room. He looked around and slowly began to recognize that he wasn't in his room, but rather in Shigure's living room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up from his futon, stretching his cramped limbs from the night before. He almost fell asleep beside the shoji and barely made it to his bedding before sleep claimed him. He looked down and inspected his bandaged foot, noting that it didn't hurt as much as yesterday. 'Hari fixed the bandages before sending him to sleep last night.

He wandered off to the kitchen to find Tohru-kun cooking a delicious breakfast. His senses were assailed by a myriad of smells wafting from the pots.

"Ohayou, Tohru-kun!" he announced rather loudly causing Tohru to jump up in surprise and spill the contents of her ladle.

"Momiji-kun!" she exclaimed, "you surprised me" she said as she went down her knees and started to wipe the spilled soup. "Ohayou to you to."

"Gomen ne, Tohru" he answered with a wide smile as he grabbed another towel and joined the Onigiri on the floor.

"It's okay Momiji," she answered with that gentle smile of hers "no harm done"

"Tohru-kuun!" Shigure announced his arrival in a singsong voice. "This poor dog is soooo famished, what are we having for breakfast?" he whined as he entered the door. He went straight to the pots and lifted the lid to inhale its contents. "Mmmm, delicious!"

Tohru smiled and stood up "Arigatou, Shigure-san". She bent down and turned the stove off "You can go back to the dining area though, I will be serving this in a minute."

"Let me help you, ne, Tohru-kun?" Momiji said brightly.

"Hai!" Tohru beamed happily. She started ladling the soup into a bowl just as Momiji started to get the dining ware. Yuki appeared at the doorway at that moment, looking dazed and sleepy for the entire world.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun!" Momiji said brightly as he skirted past the Nezumi. He really didn't look all that princely in the morning.

"Ohayo Momiji, Honda-san" he said and walked over to the sink. He started washing his face just as Kyou arrived at the doorway "Hey, where's breakfast? Am famished." He asked casually then growled as he saw the Nezumi. Yuki eyed him coolly from the corner of his eye.

"What?!" Kyou said as he took a defensive stance. Tohru looked back and forth worriedly between the two of them as another one of their regular fights started for the day.

"Anou, futari-domo…" she started to wring her hands

"It would be done if you weren't there standing doing nothing baka-neko." Yuki stated as he wiped his face with the towel.

"Kuso, nezumi!" Kyou's fiery eyes suddenly flamed.

"What? You're still standing there? At least give Honda-san a hand."he said as he took the bowl from Tohru and started going out of the kitchen. Kyou fumed and followed him out the hall. A resounding crash was heard followed by more cursing of 'kuso, nezumi' and 'baka-neko'. Tohru sighed. Another typical day inside the Sohma house has started.

=========

After breakfast, Shigure started off to the main house leaving the younger set to go off to school.

"And remember to fix that hole you added to my wall after school" he said merrily before he walked off.

Yuki was the first to leave, saying something about council work that needed his immediate attention. Kyou and Tohru fixed the dishes before they too started off to school, leaving Momiji alone in the house. He dearly wished he could go to school but his foot gave him trouble and he doubt it would heal if he keeps on straining it. He sat in front of the step overlooking the huge forest and decided to wait for Shigure's return.

"I hope Akito's in a good mood" he said to no one in particular "I wonder how Kira-chan is doing?"

The morning passed by uneventfully until he heard a car horn somewhere near and immediately knew that Shigure has just arrived and with Hatori, no less.

He could hear Shigure's mindless chatter to the ever-stoic dragon before they emerged to his view.

"Oh, Momiji-kun" Shigure said as he spotted him. The Inu was grinning but something about it told Momiji of more things that lurk beneath the surface.

"Shii-chan, Haa-san…" he started to rise from his seat to greet them. He gave them a hopeful smile.

Hatori looked away while Shigure still hasn't stopped his smile "Oh, Momiji-kun I have wonderful news"he said.

"Hontou ni?" he said as his hopes started to rise "Akito wasn't angry right? He agreed to have Kira-chan keep her memories right?" he would have jumped up and down in anticipation for Shigure's answer if he were only able. Adorable rabbit ears sprung up to give him the most endearing look he could muster.

"Oh Akito was alright" Shigure answered.

"Yokatta!" Momiji breathed out and grinned happily "So that means I can go back to school and be friends with Kira-chan, ne?"

Shigure looked dubiously at him "Well that is still to be decided" Momiji's face fell. "Akito has not yet decided. He wishes to meet Kira-chan first."

"Ehh?!" Momiji gave a start. He started to worry then. _What is Akito going to do?_

"When?" he asked.

"Well not at the mean time. He says he'll see her in a few weeks so you have lots of time to hang out with each other." The Inu was grinning from ear to ear "Be sure to bring her here Momiji-kun, I'd like to meet your friend too" he said as he walked inside the house singing 'high school girls, high school girls' under his breath. Hatori patted his head before he followed Shigure inside the house. Momiji stayed in the porch, lost in thought. _Well it's better than nothing at all_.

He clearly remembered what his cousins have whispered about Tohru-kun's meeting with Akito. They didn't really talk to them about it, but he heard snippets of conversation from 'Hari, Kyou, Shigure and Yuki. If Akito can do that to someone as pure as Tohru, then he can do that to anybody. _Do I have the right to ask that of Kira? Am I being too selfish?_

"Oh, well" he sighed "Better start packing"

==========

A few days later, in Hatori's house:

"Oi Momiji, doko iru no ka?" Hatsuharu called out from the front porch. He tapped his foot impatiently on the hard-packed ground as he waited for the Usagi to make an appearance.

The shoji slid aside and Momiji's head poked out. His eyes widened immediately "Haru-kun!"

"Someone's here to see you," he said with half-lidded eyes. He stepped back to reveal a slender figure.

"Kira-chan!"

Kira's eyes twinkled merrily as she greeted him "Konnichiwa! How have you been?"

"Heiki, heiki" he said enthusiastically "Mite," he proudly showed his foot "I'd be back to school tomorrow."

"Yokatta" she said as she bent down to inspect his foot.

"Oi Momiji, won't you let us inside?" Haru looked at him impatiently.

"Anou, Gomen! Come in, come in" he slid the shoji all the way and ushered them inside the room. "Make yourself comfortable Kira-chan" he gestured to the pillows lying on the floor by the low table. Haru went straight to his room and left them to themselves. Momiji thanked him silently.

"How have you been? I hope you didn't get into too much trouble." She said onced she had settled herself comfortably on one of the pillows. "I was worried when you didn't go to school but Haru told me you were doing fine."

Momiji grinned back at her "Well I'm really fine. 'Hari's taking good care of me. How about you? Have you caught up with the lessons?"

She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat "Well not by much…" she managed a sheepish smile "I'm still behind by a mile."

"Oh" he said "Well Haru's been bringing my homeworks home so maybe we can do it together, ne? And I'll coach you on the other previous lessons." He stood up and went out of the room. Kira looked around the place with curiosity. The room was simple, compared to the vastness of the Sohma compound that they have passed on their trek to Hatori's place. She couldn't believe such a beautiful place holds so many secrets inside.

Momiji went back inside the room with a couple of drinks and his book bag. He set the drinks on top of the table and proceeded to sit beside her. He took one of the glasses and handed it to Kira "Kore, its Apple." He said with a smile. Kira took the glass from him. They were silent for awhile.

"Kira-chan…"

"Hai"

"Have you thought about it?"

"Hmmm?" she looked at him sideways.

"Me, the curse and your memories."

She seemed lost in thought for awhile. "I guess if I have a say in the matter then I don't think its fair to have my memories erased. I don't like it. I think I'm going to give this Akito guy a piece of my mind when I see him."

"Dame!" Momiji's voice rose. Kira gasped in surprise "Akito will only get enraged. He might do something more terrible than taking your memories" his voice was hard "I can't let that happen.."

"Sohma-kun…"

"Gomen Kira, I shouldn't have raised my voice." He turned back to face her.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for butting in but I don't think I can honor your request." She said with determination. She can be stubborn when she wants to.

"I don't want you to get involved. Onegai Kira, don't defy Akito's wishes…" Momiji pleaded.

She looked him in the eye "I've thought about it these past few days and I think I have the right to stand my ground. I want to try my best to get my point across to him."

"The worst thing that I can ever do is not trying at all."

"I'd rather lose my memories than let him make my choices for me. I accept the consequences of my own actions."

It was as if a hand had reached in inside his chest and squeezed his heart. Momiji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here was a person who would be willing to risk everything just so she can keep his friendship. He'd never felt so elated and dreadful all at the same time. The feeling was staggering and all the while confusing as well.

"You'll only succeed in hurting yourself" he whispered

"Then so be it"

Momiji let out an exasperated sigh "I admire your courage, but it may only cause you harm."

"If it comes to that then I'll accept it." She said with a smile "I just wish that you will respect my decision and still be my friend."

Momiji felt his heart near to bursting. She was asking for acceptance and understanding for something that was not entirely her fault. Before he could control himself, he threw his arms around the girl and…

PYON!

Soft, tear-filled eyes stared up at her face. It was beautiful, and Kira wondered briefly how his mother ever thought of him as a monster. There was nothing scary or loathsome about this beautiful creature in her arms. _Utsukushii…_

She raised him up to look at her eye-level. She smiled as he blinked liquid eyes at her. "Kira-chan, Arigatou!" he said as he dangled in the air. She pulled him in a long hug before releasing him once again. Momiji leaned close to her and rubbed his nose against her cheek. She giggled softly as his fur tickled her face in that sort of kiss.

PYON!

The transformation was so sudden that the both of them froze, staring at each other's eyes, faces barely an inch apart. Kira found it hard to swallow as she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. Momiji's soft breath played on her face. He had a strange look in his face. Slowly his face moved closer to hers, closer, and closer still. Her hands on his ribcage tightened as her mind started to surface from the haze of confusion. She couldn't take her eyes off his.

Slowly, lazily, his eyelids dropped close as his soft lips touched hers in a butterfly kiss. She closed her eyes as she let herself drown at the feel of that gentle caress. For the first time in her life, she felt the stirrings of things she couldn't begin to fathom and his kiss was invoking them. _Momiji-kun…_

End Chapter 4

Ohohoho! A cliffy! Made this one longer for you guys ;; Summer is almost up and our finals are looming in very closely, but stick around minna!

Okay, that was done. Now I'm off to think about plot twists and the like. This fic has been boring and very OOC so far, but I'll be cooking up ideas in my weird little brain so better stick around for more. I swear this fic is getting longer with each new idea.


	5. Freesia

A/N: Well this was supposed to be a small fic but I found myself getting more caught up with writing as I went along. Akumatenshi was telling me that Momiji and Kira's relationship seems to be going too fast, well I reasoned that the story I'm writing is just a fic and I can't possibly wait for loads of chapters before I make some developments. I also said in the previous chapters that Momiji wil be OOC…well, he is. It's terribly hard for me to write a fic since I'm used to writing original fiction. The preset character molds just chafe against my writing style, but believe me, I'm trying my best. This chapter is co-authored and beta-ed by akumatenshi as I got stuck on trying to get into character. I also hope Kira does not become a Marysue shudders, .;; Dare ka, tasukette! Oh, and this ain't a cross-over but I'd still say Tokyo Babylon does not belong to me but Studio CLAMP.

So with that, let's go on with chapter five! !!

Disclaimer: Furuuba is owned by Takaya Natsuki, I can only hope to give justice to her characters…

Chapter 5: Freesia (Trust)

'_This has to be a dream_' Kira wondered briefly as she sank deeper into the feel of his gentle kiss. The temperature in the room must have gotten a few degrees higher as she suddenly felt very warm. Her hands eased their death grip on his ribcage, and now were gently resting on his sides. She found herself beginning to respond to him. She tentatively started to kiss him back, her movements shy and innocent, testing the waters of her newfound experience. Momiji seemed surprised at her response and she felt him smile into the kiss.

Momiji was the first to withdraw. "Kira…" he started to speak but stopped in the middle of what he was about to say. He noted her flushed face.

Kira looked up to him and an immediate blush adorned her cheeks. She snapped her face in the opposite direction "Anou Momiji-kun,… I guess you'd better put some clothes on first."

Momiji's blush rivaled hers and he scrambled to his feet to get his clothes on. Kira mentally chuckled as the thought of more events like this happening in the future. She feared she'd never get used to looking over someone's erm…naked body.

"You can look now" he said somewhat bashfully. Still Kira refused to meet his eyes.

"Anou, daijoubu?" he squirmed a bit as he leaned closer to her. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red at his proximity. She stole a glance from the corner of her eye. '_Mou, why is she acting all strange all of a sudden?_'

"Kira" he prompted her

"H-hai…" she said as she closed her eyes and turned around to face him "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit confused with these things right now." She smiled and opened her eyes "But I'm okay"

Momiji sighed in relief and sank back down on his pillow. "I guess I was a bit forward" he admitted half to himself "people say I'm too impulsive and do things without thinking of the consequences later."

Kira's brow furrowed "Well that's true I guess…" she said as she bit her lower lip. The embarrassed moment stretched painfully between them. "Momiji-kun…" she paused, uncertain on how to go on "why…why did you kiss me?" she twisted her fingers in front of her

He took her hands in his and let out a deep breath as he answered "I'll say that half of it is compulsion…" he brought her hands to his cheeks "and the other half would be affection". Her breath seemed caught in her throat. "I like you, Kira."

_Now that is what I'll call forward!_

Whatever thoughts that may have formed in her brain cells flew out of the window. She just gaped at him like he was speaking in an alien language.

"Now that's what I call forward" Haru's voice broke in between the silence. Momiji and Kira's head whipped to his direction, their faces turning crimson in embarrassment.

"H-Haru…." Momiji's voice was a shocked whisper "How long have you been listening there?"

Haru cocked his head to one side "Not by much, but enough." The Ushi walked towards them and sat down on a nearby pillow. "How long do you both plan to keep at that blushing contest? I'm beginning to think it might get permanent."

"Haru!" Momiji protested "No fair!"

Haru smirked at him and turned to Kira "Be careful around this little hentai" he cautioned. "He may look innocent but he's really not". Momiji pounced on him "Hey, stop that!" he said as he tried to shut his cousin up. Both their heads turned back to Kira as she began to laugh at their antics. "You guys… are so… cute.", she said between giggles.

"I think that should be my line.", the taller boy retorted, smirking as Kira started to blush again, cheeks staining a bright pink. "Grr… Haru…!!", Momiji said from his place beside Haru and continued wrestling his cousin.

"Don't tease Kira like that!!!"

"Says who?!"

When all of a sudden, a familiar voice filled the air as the shoji to the living room opened wide to reveal a man with long silver hair and laughing golden eyes. "Konnichiwa! Tori I'm here!!!!"

All three occupants of the room stopped and stiffened, looking so much like some deer caught in the headlights. "Aya-san?", Momiji whispered from his position under Haru. Of course, him being smaller and lighter, it was already decided who would win in their little game of wrestling.

"Oh Momiji-kun!!! Haru-kun!!! Your uncle Aya is here now!", he acknowledged the two, followed by his loud and infectious trademark laughter. He looked around the room, hoping to find the silent Doctor, when his eyes landed on a cute girl with hazel eyes.

"And who might the fair lady be?", the silver-haired jyuunishi slowly made his way to Kira and bowed in front of her.

"A…anou..", Kira could only stutter as the older man stood in front of her, staring at her with those beautiful liquid orbs of gold. 'Oh my! _He's_ so beautiful!!' Or at least that was what she thought… that the mysterious newcomer was truly a _he_ considering the fact that she had already made a mistake about Momiji's sexuality earlier. "W-watashi no K-Kira-desu, " Was the only thing she could manage to say without stuttering so much as the other looked at her expectantly. She then followed it with a small bow of respect so as not to appear discourteous. After all, she was just a guest in this place and it would be very terrible if the people living here find her impolite. Her father indeed had thought her manners.

She almost jumped when the silver-haired man took hold of her hand. "Kira is it? Well, you have a very beautiful name, my dear lady.", he said in a deep, fluid voice and bent his head to kiss Kira's small hand delicately, his platinum locks cascading like soft silk over one graceful shoulder.

"What are you doing here?", came a flat voice from the doorway.

Again, everyone's heads turned to the same direction as before and found a black-haired man in a white lab coat, wearing a bored look on his face.

"Tori-san!!!!" Ayame was the first to react as he let go of Kira's hand gently and playfully winked at her. He then bounded merrily to the dark-haired man, oozing with flamboyance and everything. "I'm here to pick you up! 'Gure and I agreed to go out and have fun for a bit! And of course you're coming with us!! The three of us will surely have a very pleasant time just like before!"

"NO. Leave me out of it. I don't want to go with the two of you. Not today. I'm busy.", the man named Hatori answered in a steely voice.

"But you must! You must! It would be great! We'll surely have LOTS of fun!!!!", the other man exclaimed in disbelief, his golden eyes wide.

"I said NO.", came the petulant retort.

"Then I'm going to make you, even if I have to drag you! 'Gure already predicted this to happen so he gave me… these!", Ayame said gleefully as he whipped out a pair of silver handcuffs out of nowhere. Everyone in the room except the golden-eyed man sweatdropped.

"Where. In. the. World. Did. That. Stupid. Inu. Got. That?", Hatori's voice was dripping with contempt. "And don't you dare put –THAT THING- on me."

"Iie! You're coming with us whether you like it or not! You've been cooped up in here doing nothing but work. You need to relax too!", came the determined reply from the other man. They were already ready to start arguing again and it was at this moment when Haru decided to intervene by clearing his throat loudly. It was wise on his side, as Kira was already looking ready to faint out of sheer confusion and nervousness.

Hatori finally noticed the other members in the room. "Oh, Momiji has a guest.", he said in that once again bland voice of his. He looked at Kira bowing politely and nodded in acknowledgement. The stoic dragon then turned to the longhaired jyuunishi and sighed defeatedly. "Shall we go to Shigure's house now? Momiji take care of the house while I'm gone."

This made Ayame's eyes go wide as saucers for a second but was quickly gone even before it came and was replaced by a cheery grin. "Hai!! Ikou!!!" He made a grab for Hatori's hand and led them both out of the door, excitedly. But before completely going out, he turned to the younger three and winked mischievously. "See you all next time!!" With a wave of his free hand, he dragged Hatori outside, his loud, joyful laughter trailing after them.

"Tch. Then I guess I should go to. Better check out what that stupid cat's been doing.", Haru said in an indifferent tone as he got up from the floor and dusted imaginary dirt on his clothes. He silently made his way out, leaving Momiji and Kira staring dumbly at his back.

It took them a few minutes before Momiji finally spoke in an embarrassed tone. "Well then…shall we start studying?" To his surprise, Kira smiled serenely and nodded her head. "Hai."

At the soft smile, Momiji's kind, golden heart fluttered, content at the warmth he felt in there.

======

"Just this last question and we'll be done." Momiji slid the book across the low table to Kira and proceeded to jot down his answers on his notebook. She pursed her lips as she scanned the contents of the page and proceeded to write her own answer. They stayed silent for a while before Momiji breathed a sigh of relief. "All done now!" he beamed as he set down his pen "How about you?" he asked as he stood up and walked around the table to peer at her work.

"Just a bit more. I'm still trying to explain the gas laws." She said as she pulled the open book closer to her to check if she got her explanation correctly. He leaned down and read her work silently. Her dark hair shone and looked really soft. He wondered briefly how it would feel to run his fingers down its smooth length.

She put her pen down and turned to him with excitement dancing in her eyes. "I'm done too!" she said happily "I think I've done more progress with you around, Arigatou!"

Momiji recovered his stare and chuckled softly "Now with the homework out of the way, I guess we can have a little bit of fun, ne?". Kira nodded enthusiastically and rose from her seat as well. "What do you suggest?" she asked in a playful tone.

Momiji feigned being deep in thought "Hmmm…I guess we could go over at Shigure's. Everybody's there already and I can introduce you to Tohru-kun." He grinned happily.

"That's a great idea."

"Okay. Let's close this place first then we'll be off. " he went out of the room to grab his hat and keys then back to find Kira waiting for him. He went out first then she followed. He made sure he locked the door before leading her down the steps.

They chatted while walking out of the vast complex. Momiji paused to lock the huge double doors before they set on their path to go to their intended destination. As they walked alongside the road, Kira paused as she saw a familiar sight standing on the waiting shed by the bus stop.

"Sumeragi-sensei!" she grinned happily as she caught the veterinarian's attention. He smiled immediately upon recognizing her. "Konnichiwa, what are you doing around here?" he asked as they neared. Momiji recognized the doctor that had treated him a few days ago. The Sumeragi saw him and a mischievous smile formed in his lips "I see that your leg is better now, Sohma-san"

Momiji froze in his tracks, gaping at the man as if he had swallowed a live fish. _'How did he know?!'_

"Oh don't look so shocked" Subaru said as he adjusted the black beret he was wearing against the glare of the afternoon sun. "I'm an onmyoujitsu, and we've had dealings with your family for centuries."

Momiji's mind raced as he tried to remember all those stories that 'Tori have been telling him. He did say something about other magical clans. So this man must be Sumeragi Subaru, 13th clan head of the one of the most powerful user's of 'jitsu. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Kira was looking at them with a weird expression. "Anou, we are going over to Momiji's cousin. How about you, what are you doing here sensei?"

"Aa" Subaru said in reply "We'll I'm waiting for someone" he said with a soft blush on his porcelain cheeks "And I think that must be him" he said as a sleek, black Porsche stopped in front of them. A man wearing dark glasses and an equally dark coat stepped out and walked over to Subaru's side. "Subaru-kun, have you waited long?" he inquired with something between a smile and a smirk.

"Iie, Seishirou-san" he said as his blush grew deeper.

Seishirou noticed them"I see you've been talking to your friends" he said

Subaru seemed to remember the two of them we're still there "Oh, where are my manners?"he chuckled "This is Sohma Momiji and Kitagawa Kira, they are my…clients" he said with a knowing smile.

"A Sohma" Seishirou seemed to appraise Momiji beneath his dark glasses "Omoishiroi. Watashi no Sakurazuka Seishirou desu. Yoroshiku." Momiji's skin seemed to crawl at the sight of the man. He felt like something was wrong with him, because from where Subaru exuded purity, this one exuded sheer darkness in his persona. They were a match, these two. Light and Dark. Night and Day.

"Well, it was nice talking to you two, hope to see you again in the clinic." Subaru said with a gentle smile. Both children nodded and said good-bye as the pair sped away toward their own destination.

"Did you feel it?" Kira asked as she turned to Momiji.

"Nani?" he asked

"That Seishirou-guy looks really creepy" she said "But he and Sumeragi-sensei just looks so right for each other, which was creepier"

"I noticed as well" he said "Ikou?" he said as he caught her hand in his and they walked once more toward Shigure's house.

"Hai!"

=============

Shigure's house:

"I made some snack" Tohru set down the plate full of Sakura rice cake in the table as she eyed the three other occupants in the circle. Haru and Kyou were busy glaring at each other while Yuki was busy reading a book about garden plants. He raised his eyes a bit and gave Tohru a soft smile "Arigatou, Honda-san. This looks simply delightful"he said as he took a piece of the cake. Tohru blushed prettily at his words. "Oh, Sohma-kun, that is too much."

"Iie, just about right I would say" he said as he brought the sweet up his delicate lips for a bite. Kyou's eyes blazed as he listened to their exchange. Haru quickly snatched a pastry himself and stuffed it down the feisty neko's throat.

"UURmmPH!" Kyou choked as he clutched his throat. "Mhhp wu—ump—hushuui!" he raged as he coughed up the offending food. Tohru tried to stop the two from breaking hell in Shigure's house once again. Kyou lunged at Haru as he suddenly turned black in rage. Yuki put down his book and turned a glare at the combatants.

"You two should keep that out of the house" he said but they paid him no heed, apparently too busy getting at each other's throats. Yuki eyed them for another minute before he kicked the cloud of growling Cat and Bull out of the house and into the hard-packed soil of Shigure's porch. They seemed not to notice their change of fighting arena and kept at their fight. Tohru just smiled sheepishly, unable to do anything at all.

"Tohruu-kun!" a voice suddenly issued forth from the bushes before a familiar figure came into view. Momiji emerged from the bushes tugging Kira along with him. He beamed as he walked across the clearing at them.

"Oh hello Kyou-kun, Haru" he said as he passed by his two occupied cousins.

"What brings you here Momiji?" Yuki asked as he stood up and ushered them in. He eyed the girl briefly before giving her a short bow "Konnichiwa, I am Sohma Yuki, you must be Kira"

"Uh, hai" Kira said as she gazed up at the guy who was considered the school's Prince. He really is a sight.

"Hello Kira-chan" Tohru said at the table "Please sit down, I made some cakes" she said as she placed one across her "I hope you like them"

"Thanks" she said as she sat down "you must be Tohru-kun. I heard so much about you."

"Hontou ni?" Tohru asked, her eyes widening a bit.

"Hai, Momiji always talks about you and his cousins" she nodded emphatically. Momiji sat down beside her and got himself a portion of the cake, "Ne, Tohru-kun I brought Kira here to have some fun, can we play around the house?"

"Mochiron" Tohru said "Just be careful" she cautioned them

"I was hoping you could join us" he said with his trademark puppy-dog eyes "And so is Kyou-kun and Yuki and Haru"

The cloud rolling around the dirt that was Kyou and Haru immediately stopped and both combatants turned their interest to him. Kyou shifted his weight slightly as he straddled Haru, making no room for any escape.

"Nani!?" they asked in unison

"Well, can't we play?" Momiji asked with all innocence radiating out of him. Kyou snorted, flicking a glance up to Tohru.

"I think that's a good idea Momiji-kun" Tohru said with a grin "Ne, Sohma-kun, Kyou-kun?"

"I think so too, Honda-san" he said

Kyou felt unsure but he agreed as well. Haru just looked at them with a bored expression, thankfully he has returned to his normal mode.

"So what shall we play?" Yuki looked up at the expectant faces in front of him.

"How about badminton?" Tohru suggested "I think I saw some badminton sets when I cleaned up that cupboard in the second floor."

"B-badminton?" Kira inwardly cringed "Does that involve hitting something?"

"Well yes, I suppose. Why?" Momiji looked at her apprehensive face

"Nandemonai!" she said trying to hide her worry. How can she tell them that for the life of her, she can't hit any target even to save her ass? Her depth perception is absolutely ZERO!

"We'll be partners then!" Momiji said with an expectant grin"let's make it 3 on 3. Haru, me and Kira versus Kyou, Tohru and Yuki"

"WHAT!! You expect me to be paired with the Rat-boy!?" Kyou flamed at him "Not in a million years!" he said as he glared at Yuki. Yuki returned his glare with another one of his frosty looks.

"Same here, Baka-neko. Or are you just afraid you'll miss all the shots?"

"Kuso, Nezumi!"

Tohru scrambled to her feet and went in between the two cousins. "Anou, let's just play nicely, ne? No need for fighting" she said with a forced smile.

"C'mon guys" Momiji said with a pout "you're scaring our guest."

A deafening silence issued forth between them all, until…

"Well, where are those rackets you said, Honda-san?" Yuki turned to Tohru

"Ah, hai!"

==========

For the nth time that day, Kira lunged as she saw the shuttlecock flying over to her side of the makeshift court. She thought she got it this time as she dove to rally back the shot. Everybody sweat-dropped as she once again missed the shot by a mile. She fell down the ground with a thud as she glared at the offending piece of sports equipment.

"Mou!" she growled in frustration as she slowly rose up from the hard-packed earth. "This is really too much, I can't even graze the stupid ball. This really sucks!"

"Anou, Kira-chan Daijoubu?" Tohru inquired from the other side of the court "Was Kyou-kun's serve too hard?"

"Anou, daijoubu desu, I just suck in ball games that's all" she said as she dusted off the dirt from her fuku.

Yuki wiped sweat from his brow "I think we need a break" he said as he dropped his racket between a tree root. He sat down on the same root and shook the moisture out of his hair.

"I'll go get something to drink" Tohru offered as she dashed off to the kitchen.

"I'll help you" Kyou immediately ran after her.

Kira looked sullenly at her racket, seeming to take interest in its structure. In truth, she wasn't really all that bad with sports, just don't include anything that requires hitting a target. Momiji walked towards her and plucked a twig from her hair.

"Maybe you just need practice, ne?" he said gently

"Iie" she said "hitting targets is the bane of my existence." She said with a tired sigh.

"Aw, c'mon, it wasn't that bad." Momiji chided her "C'mon, I'll show you a secret place to cheer you up" he said with a smile as he tugged at her hand.

Kira looked up at his smiling eyes before she nodded her agreement. Momiji caught sight of Haru looking at them with a small knowing smile, before he stuck out his tongue at the Ushi. Haru gave a small shake of his head and sat on the root close to Yuki, eyeing the Nezumi with a light expression. Tohru came back with Kyou holding a platter of refreshments just as Momiji and Kira disappeared behind the bushes.

"Anou, where did Momiji-kun and Kira-chan go?" she said as she noticed the two missing teens. Haru cocked his head at her "They went for a walk. It's best not to disturb them." He said with a faint smile "That Usagi is bolder than any of us, I wonder how he will fare…" he let his words trail off. He directed his gaze at Tohru and Kyou "I wonder how the Usagi can manage things even the best of us can't begin to bring to life.". Kyou's cheeks flamed as he glared at the knowing smile in the Cow's face.

Tohru looked at Kyou's flushed cheeks to Haru's smile. Somehow she couldn't begin to fathom what the exchange meant between the two of them.

==========

Meanwhile:

"Just a little bit further." Momiji said as he held off an offending branch out of the way. His fingers closed reassuringly on hers as he led them through the dense foliage. The leafy canopy sent an unknown thrill up Kira's spine. She looked up to where the deep tangled growth seemed to go on forever and gave a sigh, as she felt secure in the warm hand that held her own. It was really a surprise how easily she had trusted Sohma Momiji. His kind heart and cheerful nature really got to her. She wondered just how deep she would get to see beneath his smiling eyes.

"Here we are" he announced as they broke through a clearing. Her eyes fell upon a breathtaking view of the mountainside filled with wildflowers and an ancient tree with an enormous trunk sprawling almost in prayerful supplication to the clear blue sky. Birds sang to each other among the huge branches and flitted here and there, calling to each other as they played in their little undisturbed paradise.

"It's beautiful, Momiji" she breathed in wonder. He pulled her forward and they settled side by side on a broad flat rock. "I know" he said "This place really calms me. It feels like I can do anything and bear anything when I go here."

They were silent for a while, basking in the peace that the place provided for them. Kira knew that there was more to Momiji's actions than simply showing her a special place. She decided to wait for him to break the silence.

When it almost seemed that the silence had stretched out too long, Momiji spoke, "Akito's going to meet you in three days" he swallowed before continuing "I'm afraid, Kira"

Kira turned her head and looked at him. He was staring far away. She tightened her hold on his hand "Look at me Momiji" she asked him in a soft voice. He seemed not to hear her so she raised her free hand and cupped the side of his face, turning it slowly to her.

"I'm afraid too" she said "But that doesn't stop me from facing him. I promise you, I'll try my best to let him keep my memories."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then promise me you'll remember for me." she said in a soft whisper "because the hardest thing that can ever happen is that you'll forget me too." His other hand came up to hold the one on his cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to the palm of her hand as he smiled bitterly.

"I promise"

And with that, she felt like she'll never really lose herself. That he'd always find her and meet her again and again, 'til eternity gives up on them.

End Chapter 5

Next stop: Camelia. Akito and Kira's meeting is looming close, what will happen when two powerful wills collide? How will Momiji choose which side to take? Please Read and Review minna!

Thanks to those who reviewed:

FF.net: Luraiasoul, LLJade, akumatenshi, bronze dagger, kaeru soyokaze

Furuba fiction:

Kristi ;;


	6. Akito is female!

Hello minna-san, sorry to disappoint you but this is not an update. A very important rumor came to my attention about Furuba and it affects the validity of my story line. I will have to wait for further clarifications on the matter before I decide whether I will rewrite the whole of chapter 6 and 7.

Hope you stick around!!!

Huggles,

Minoru1, vayne


	7. Real Chapter 6: Camelia

A/N: I finally took up the strength to continue this fic after a year-long hiatus. I know my readers must have all but forgotten about this thing because frankly, I very nearly did as well. About a year ago, I had a problem with my computer because a virus crashed the main system. Then when I was about to upload the next chapter I then found out about Akito's gender issues. That certainly threw the whole plot of this fic into shambles and I couldn't decide whether to continue or to throw everything to the flames. Sorry, let's just pretend and think that this story is an AU.

The following was written about a year ago, and as such many people would probably wander what the hell I was talking about. I didn't change anything from the original.

First sem has just started and I'm as confused as ever. Thank you so much to those who took the time to review. Arigatou for rooting for this fic minna! It just makes my life a lot easier. This fic will be concluding soon enough, but don't worry there are a couple more chapters to go….and I'm thinking of adding a fluffy ficlet (not MomijiXKira though, but another couple D). This chapter, we'll be delving inside Akito's mind and his meeting with Kira. So let's all sit back and read….And don't forget to **Review**!

Disclaimer: I don't own it last time I checked

Chapter 6: Camelia (the Japanese rose, means painful death; perfection; admiration)

The soft dark lashes that gently framed the lovely pale face of Sohma Akito fluttered slowly as he woke up from his slumber. He stretched languidly on the dark silken covers of his monstrous bed like a lazy cat. His long nails gripped the sheets as he tried to rise up from the tangle of his covers. As always he felt like his body was weighed down with lead and each effort to move was a laborious task, but his mind however was not as slow in its actions as his physical body was. _The day has finally arrived._ A wicked smile started to form on his beautiful lips, as his plans for this day will finally come to fruition. His blood started to race at the thought and his frailty was momentarily forgotten. He gave a feral grin.

"Time to fly."

He swung his legs down the side of the bed as he paused and gripped one of the bedposts to steady himself. He had a momentary urge to throw up as the world spun dizzily from his sudden movement. He was sickened by the way his body refused to obey his actions and growled softly at the still morning air. A couple more minutes passed before he felt like he was ready to move again. He stood up and took the heavy kimono folded on the chair beside the bed. He slipped into the heavy brocaded material that sang to his flesh. He loved the feel of silk on his skin, the soft and smooth quality that seemed to caress and enhance his exotic features. He paused before a gilded mirror inside the bedroom, looking at his own reflection. Stark white skin shone in contrast from his dark eyes and hair and that body, the body that was almost too slender and delicate. The drooping kimono that almost dragged on his wake did nothing to mar his beauty, in fact it only served to enhance it. Like the petals of a rare flower, deadly in its own right. On another man, the effect would have been too effeminate, but for Akito, it was like tailor-made. He smiled at his own reflection.

His attention was caught by the soft chirping of birds outside his window. A few of them flitted and glided down its ledge, obviously looking for something to eat. He approached the window and decided to shut it but he was caught in the silent scene playing just outside his prison. The morning looked so beautiful in the garden's estate. Dew beaded the delicate camelia blooms and roses, their leaves already tipped with red and orange, signaling their surrender to autumn. It was so wonderful that it sickened him. '_How dare do the seasons change while leaving him behind in this cage?_' he swallowed back the painful lump in his throat as his eyes darkened with rage. _'It is so unfair that I should suffer while everyone lives! If I can't be happy, why should they? If I don't deserve it, then no one shall_!

A bird landed down on the ledge beside his hand, pecking away at the hardwood and oblivious to the man frozen on the window. Akito watched through half-closed lids as the bird pecked it's way for some crumbs. He opened up one delicate hand as the innocent bird hopped onto his palm, looking with curious eyes at the strange animal that shared this morning with him. It let out a soft trill as if in greeting. On any normal circumstance, he would have welcomed it, but today, to Akito it sounded so much like a mockery of his imprisonment. Slowly he closed his hand around the warm animal, feeling its heartbeat speed in its chest. The feathers felt so soft and delicate, the bones as fragile as his own. He brought the animal close to his face and watched it watching him for what would happen next. His eyes held a wicked gleam as he brought it closer and bestowed a soft kiss on its face. The bird chirped as if in confusion, bright eyes rounding at him. His hand holding the bird came down and he closed his eyes as he started to squeeze the life out of the poor animal. The bird became frantic as it realized too late what the kiss had meant. It struggled weakly as delicate hands strangled it to oblivion, almost like fighting to cling on for dear life.

Warm blood trickled down as Akito released the dead animal and let it drop down the camelia bush outside his window. The blood spattered the delicate crimson petals and barely hinted at the violence that had just transpired. The broken shell of the once living animal lay silent among the tangled growth that was witness to many more pointless deaths. Akito smiled. He brought the hand that was still dripping blood up close to his face and tasted it, the warm coppery substance sliding along his tongue and making his own blood race once more.

"The Usagi doesn't know what he's playing at, he'll see for himself that I don't take lightly to rule breakers."

The normal bustling morning in Shigure's house seemed doubly unbearable today. Kyou kept his eyes closed stubbornly as the morning sun rose steadily to its zenith. He got up and glared at his surroundings, as if accusing them for the foreboding feelings at the pit of his stomach. Today would be the day for Kira's visit to the main house and he wanted to be there to witness it. He knew he'd never be allowed entry inside but he was curious as to how Akito would deal with another person knowing their secret. It was a miracle that Tohru's keeping her memories right now but what would Akito do with someone as headstrong as Kira? Akito would definitely have his hands full.

He heard a soft thump as the ladder made its connection to the side of the roof, signaling that Tohru would be up to call him for breakfast in a while. He was surprised when he saw a small wicker basket was placed on the roof before Tohru's smiling face emerged to greet him.

"Ohayou, Kyou-kun! I decided to bring your breakfast up here" she said as she climbed the rest of the way up. Kyou stood up to pull her the rest of the way. She mouthed a soft 'arigatou' as she was set back on her feet.

She made herself comfortable as she rearranged her skirt around her knees. Kyou stood warily at the side, wondering what possessed Tohru to bring him breakfast on the roof. It felt too much like breakfast in bed. Kyou shook his head to dispel the thought. _'No, she does not look at me that way!_'

"Don't you want any breakfast, Kyou-kun?" her sweet voice carried over his ears. Slowly he went down on his haunches in front of her. She opened the basket and took out sandwiches and milk, which she offered him. He looked at her hand before he slowly took the proffered food.

"Why are you not having breakfast with that blasted Inu and the Nezumi?" he asked in a gruff voice. She took a sandwich herself and bit on it, chewing slowly before answering. "They were so tense today, and I felt like the sunrise is too beautiful to waste, ne?" she suddenly got a worried look "Gomen, but if you don't like it then I won't bring you breakfast here again" she said as she bit her lower lip.

He wanted to say that if they were tense, then so was he, but decided to hold his tongue. Trust Tohru to think of beauty when the day looms of a nasty execution. She was always like that, seeing the light among the shadows. It was what made her different from all the rest. Kyou loved her, there was no question to that, but he was never good with expressing himself. It always came out badly that he feared he'd never be able to let her know.

"Nah, I was just curious that's all" he said as he sat down right beside her. In truth he was really glad that she came all the way here for breakfast. He felt happier knowing that she preferred to have it with him than that stupid Nezumi. He blushed as he felt her warm presence beside his own, their shoulders right beside each other.

_'Oh, Tohru…._'

"Do you think Momiji and Kira will be alright?" she asked as she set down her hands on her lap. She waited for an answer from him but all she got was silence, "Anou, Kyou-kun?" she prompted.

"I don't know" he answered as he came back to his senses. _'Why do I always make a fool of myself when I'm with her!_'. "Akito's one twisted bastard. It's not my job to know what's running around his blasted mind." He said sourly. Tohru got a concerned look on her face. This event really affects all of them.

"I hope they'll be alright" she said as she resumed her eating. "Akito can be really scary, but I think he's really the one scared for himself."

"Don't always assume that you know what's running around Akito's mind!" Kyou whispered heatedly. "He's not known to stop just at hurting people physically. The wounds Akito inflicts almost always pierce the spirit."

Tohru stared at him with her mouth agape "Gomen ne Kyou-kun" she spluttered. "I wasn't…I didn't…I mean…"

Kyou placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "I'm afraid for you Tohru, so please stay away from Akito." She nodded at the open concern on his eyes. Their morning went on peacefully, the calm before the storm.

"Don't look like we're walking down on death row" Kira joked as their small group made their way along the quiet walk up to the main compound.

"But I'm really scared" Momiji whined as he fidgeted with his clothes. Today he was wearing a soft, brown long-sleeved shirt that had lace on the hem and cuffs. His pants where of the same material, cut just below his knees and flaring out as he walked. On another person, the clothes would probably look ridiculous, but on him, it just made him all the more adorable.

"But you're not the one facing him" she pointed out.

"That's what I'm actually afraid of," he mumbled dejectedly. He stole a glance at Hatori and Shigure who were walking ahead of them. "It would be better if I'd just take all of it, and not involve you." He blew softly on a stray curl that made its way between his nose.

"Remember your promise to me" she said as she took his hand "Then I'll be alright."

"Ha--i" he said with a pout.

They reached the main hall and Shigure and Hatori proceeded to take off their shoes. Momiji kicked his off and waited for Kira to take hers as well. She placed her footwear beside the two older Jyuunishi's own in the shelf provided for just that purpose. A servant led them down the dark hallways and into a huge doorway.

"Master is waiting inside" the servant bowed as she scurried away. Shigure pushed the doors open and waited for them to all get in. Hatori went inside, followed by Momiji and lastly Kira. The room felt stuffy and the only breeze came from a single window open at the end of the room, with a monstrous chair beside it where a person lounged like a king on a throne. Heavy drapes kept any light from dispelling the shadows that seemed to feed on the darkness. Lamps gave muted lighting, and incense burned steadily, giving the idea of a sickroom. They sat down on cushions on the floor and waited.

"Akito, we have brought Miss Kitagawa" Hatori said in a gravelly tone. If he was trying to keep any emotion from showing in his voice, then he was making good with it.

Like a lazy feline, Akito regarded their party with half-lidded eyes. He gave a yawn, even as he inwardly smirked, noting the way Momiji fidgeted in his seat. His eyes turned to the girl beside him on the floor. Her eyes were cast down, but he thought he saw her tremble a bit. '_Oh, you can squirm all you want but I'm not yet through with you. I haven't even started yet_'.

"Miss Kitagawa" he saw her eyes rise up to meet his as he spoke her name "I heard that you have, on an accident, learned about our family's curse, is it not?" he asked in his silken voice. His clothes drooped down his shoulders more as he moved into a more comfortable position in his chair.

"Um, yes. That's right" she said as she looked at his eyes warily. '_So this is the man that struck so much fear in the hearts of his family members'._ He looked nothing like a threat to her, but appearances can be deceiving.

"I see," Akito paused "And what do you suppose we should do about that?"

Kira looked steadily at him, thinking of how best she could answer his question. She inwardly cringed as her mind kept on coming up with blanks. The only thing that she could think of is the truth.

"Well, I would leave it to your better judgement, sir." she said

Akito gave a small giggle. "Oh, so you think that way…" his giggles grew until he doubled over in laughter. It wasn't the kind that was of any comfort. It was the kind of laugh that was devoid of any joy, full of spiteful mirth that just hurt the ears to listen. Akito started to stand and caught himself with the use of one of the chairs padded arms to steady his frame as he swayed. Insane laughter drifted around the room as he walked slowly to where the small group kneeled. He stopped in front of Kira's form and bent close to her ear.

"Are you so sure of that, silly girl?" he purred as his warm breath caressed her face. Kira remained rigid and immovable in her seat. Ringing silence echoed through the room as everyone bated their breath for the oncoming answer.

"No"

Momiji's eyes darted in confusion between the two, but he otherwise remained on his seat. Shigure on his right side got a firm grip on his arm as the Inu felt that the Usagi would bolt at the slightest hint of alarm.

"I see" Akito answered after a full minute. He lifted a finger to trace the line of Kira's jaw, resting on her chin and forcing her eyes to meet his. "Why do you think you deserve to know our secrets?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I…"

"What can you do for us to make me let you have your memories?" his voice became a soft hiss "can you get rid of the curse?"

Kira met him glare for glare, she looked like she was about to retort something awful but,

"No."

Akito's eyes blazed in anger, in one swift motion, his hand slid down from her chin to her throat, squeezing ever so tightly. Kira's hands came up to fight him off, but he remained stock still, the energy radiating off him in waves seeming to come from some unknown force.

"You useless piece of trash! How dare you talk back to me!" he was red-faced in anger as she shook her slight frame. His kimono slid off further to pool at his feet, caught at the elbows and shook with each of his movements.

"L-let me go!" Kira clawed at his hands, desperately seeking to get away from his tight grasp. His clawing hands held her in a vise-like grip. Momiji started to stand up to come to her rescue but Shigure's hands prevented him from rising from his seat. He raised worry-filled eyes to Shigure's hard ones "Shii-chan, what are you doing? I have to help her!" he asked in a vehement voice.

"Don't interfere" Shigure told him in a heated whisper "We do not defy Akito, not now, not ever." He said as he tightened his grip some more, raising bruises on the Usagi's pale skin. His expression was one of grave concern but Momiji's eyes reflected only incomprehension "I don't understand, Shii-chan. It is not our fault that we were born with the curse. We suffer too… and Kira doesn't deserve this".

"Akito-san" surprisingly, it was Hatori who stood up to interfere. He went to Akito and Kira and tried to pull the young man away from the struggling little girl. Akito snarled at him to back off but he kept a firm grip on the other's waist and gently tried to pry his clawing fingers off Kira's throat. "Akito-san, onegai!" he pleaded "you might kill her". His normal bland tone was gone, and with it showed the bitterness in his voice.

"She deserves to die!" he shrieked in anger, left hand clawing out and catching Kira's cheek. His fingers left three claw marks that immediately started to weep crimson blood. Kira fell back down with a thud, her hand immediately flying to her injured cheek. Akito seemed to calm as he watched the flowing blood cascading down one golden cheek, almost like crimson tears.

Kira's voice was broken as she started to speak "I don't know how I'll ever deserve to know the secret of this family, all I know is that I want to remain Momiji-kun's friend." She choked back a sob, but otherwise her voice became stronger "I don't understand the reason why you are so angry because all I see is that you hate me."

"What are you hiding Akito?" she said in a soft voice, her hand falling away from her face as she took a step toward him "Why can't you be happy?"

Silence rang inside the room once more, the only sounds were their soft breathing.

Akito gently pried Hatori's fingers from his waist as he straightened. He cocked his head on one side as a self-satisfied smirk came to his face "I don't understand what you are talking about." His smile grew as he let his outer kimono fall to the floor in a soft heap. "But if you are bent on being part of this family, then I will grant you your wish." He giggled as he said these last words. Instead of feeling elation, Kira felt a tingle of apprehension hit her spine. Something is very wrong! In the background she could hear Momiji's sigh of relief.

"Arigatou, Akito-san!" Momiji said with a grateful smile. Shigure released him and he jumped to Kira's side. "Kira-chan, Ureshii!" he said. However, Kira's eyes remained trained to Akito's giggling face.

"But I'm not yet finished…" Akito raised one elegant finger. Kira swallowed inwardly as she dreaded his next words. He lifted a hand and wiped a trail of blood from her cheek, slowly bringing it to his lips to lick the finger clean. Momiji's eyes looked from one face to another. "Akito-san….?"

Akito's hand shot out all of a sudden and grabbed Kira by the hair. "No!" she said as she pushed at his chest. Momiji reacted and tried to pull the two of them apart. Shigure scrambled to his feet and took hold of the Usagi's arms to pry her off from the girl.

"Nani yo, Akito! What are you going to do to her!" he screamed as Shigure dragged him away. "you said that you will grant her wish! AKITO!" his eyes blazed with barely concealed anger and worry as he watched helplessly how Akito pulled Kira up by her hair. Pain ripped through his chest at the feeling of being helpless and under his mercy. He never thought that it would feel like this, now he understood Haa-san's pain, because now he is feeling it too.

Akito seemed lost in a private world of his own where only he and this foolish girl before him exists. He gave another wicked laugh.

"So you want to be part of the family, ne? Then I'm going to make you one, but not through him but through ME!" his voice cracked like lightning. Kira seized her struggling and gazed up at his face in horror. For the first time in her life, she truly knew how it is to get face to face with a monster.

"All of you get out" Akito's voice rang out the command clearly. Hatori backed off but otherwise remained inside the room "Akito-san..."

"I said get OUT!" he bellowed at them. The anger in his veins keeping him upright when he would have otherwise collapsed in any other circumstance. Shigure pulled Momiji away as he screamed and struggled from his grasp "Let me go! Hanase yo, Shii-chan! What will Akito do to Kira! SHIGURE!" he twisted around in his grasp, but his slender body was no match for the Inu.

"Akito-san, this is too much. Onegai…let me just take her memories" Hatori tried to reason out but Akito cut him off.

"Are you saying you are disobeying me Hatori? I said GET OUT!" his knuckles were turning white in the effort.

"Yamette!" Kira shouted "stop it, Akito!" she said as she started to struggle once more. She got one of his hands off her hair but he swung her around and slammed her face down on the floor.

"SHUT UP!"

"Kira!" Momiji screamed in terror as he saw blood running down her nose. He went berserk with rage at seeing his beloved getting beaten up by Akito. He kicked at Shigure's shins and screamed to be let go.

Shigure dragged Momiji out of the room as Hatori gave one last look of worry at Kira before he closed the door. Akito's maniacal laughter drifted to their ears as he bent close to Kira and forced her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Now, now, don't sleep on me dearie, surely the fun's just getting started"

Meanwhile:

"Kira-chan!" Momiji beat ineffectively down the door, all the while fighting Shigure's grasp. His mind was blank to anything except saving Kira from Akito's hands. Tears couldn't seem to stop from streaming down his cheeks as he imagined all the horrors that the head of the family can do to someone so innocent. He knew it was his fault for letting her too close to him. Regret feels like an icy hand closing around his heart.

"Onegai,…onegai…don't hurt her" he couldn't hear any more cries from the other side of the door. It felt like as it closed, a different dimension has opened up and swallowed the other side.

"Kira…" he whispered brokenly, feeling numb with hopelessness. Shigure felt the Usagi getting limp on his hands and he released the boy gently. He slumped down the cold marble floors and sobbed like a wounded animal. It was almost too hard to watch, as the light that seemed to animate the most carefree Sohma of all seemed to have fled to oblivion. He felt the icy fingers of guilt closing in upon him but he stamped them all off. '_I am the Inu, my duty is to my Master_'.

Shigure stood back and leaned close to the opposing wall where Hatori was silently watching the whole event. He noted the single tear that slid down the doctor's face as it got caught in his chin, before falling down and getting absorbed in his dark coat. He knew he was reliving his own memories of Kana, his one true love. At that moment, Shigure felt like an outsider. He dropped his gaze down the floor as nameless emotions started to churn in his stomach.

"Momiji" he was startled to hear Hatori's voice and looked up to see the doctor kneeling down to Momiji's side. He put a comforting hand to the boy's shoulder as Momiji's tearstained face looked up to the man that he almost considered his own father.

"Haa-san…" he whispered before he buried his face on Hatori's coat. The doctor wordlessly held him, rocking him back and forth like a baby. "Help me Haa-san, I don't know what to do anymore…" he mumbled in a soft voice.

"Momiji, you know I can't do that." Hatori said bitterly. "You may say that I am a coward." He said with irony "But my duty to the family comes first."

"But it hurts, Haa-san…it hurts so much" he said, hands tightening on the doctor's coat. His eyes were closed and he seemed to have lost any trace of his innocence. His face looks to have matured in a span of hours. "and I love her Haa-san…"

Hatori stiffened as he heard Momiji's confession. His jaw clenched, as he understood just how much pain Momiji was going through. It was too much. It was the very thing that had frozen his heart long ago. _'Spring will come for you Momiji_'

A piercing cry cut through the silent air and all eyes turned to the closed door. Momiji sprang up from the floor and immediately went for the door handle. He pulled at the lever even as Shigure came and bodily tried to stop his hands.

"Shigure, naze? Naze!" Momiji asked as he pushed his way to the door. Hatori was up in a second and he pinned the Inu's arms in a lock. Shigure froze as he looked into the eyes of his bestfriend. "Haa-san…?". Hatori gave Momiji a small nod and the Usagi used all his strength to push through the door where his beloved waited.

'_Yes, do something I was never able to do for my Kana. You deserve to face Spring._'

Inside the Hall (this scene is what happens while Momiji, Hatori and Shigure were thrown out of the room.)

The first thing that she felt was coldness seeping on her body. The incredible pain on the side of her face seemed to have numbed and she barely felt anything at all. There was something rustling somewhere to her side, and she registered the whisper of silk along the skin of her arms and legs. She opened her eyes slowly to see two blood-red ones staring down at her own. She would have screamed had not a hand closed over her mouth to suppress any sound that she might have uttered. Her arms and legs were tied tightly with the silken hangings that had once adorned the walls of the room. Akito was sitting on her stomach, effectively holding her immobile while he straddled her legs. The insane gleam on his eyes seemed to have intensified.

"Shhh…don't be so noisy, it will be over all too soon." He cooed at her ear. His other hand went for his belt and started to untie the soft material. His inner robe slid down his pale body as he shrugged it off in one fluid motion. He bent down and nuzzled her cheek, tongue going out and licking a trail to her ear where he blew a soft breath on its sensitive outer shell.

"You know I can be gentle" he whispered with a soft laugh "If only you will cooperate"

Kira's eyes went wide as she tried to squirm away, tears springing on her eyes as she struggled from her bonds. Her lungs were burning for air and the world spun dizzyingly in front of her eyes. She had never felt so helpless in her whole life. _'Momiji, tasukette…'_.

Akito's free hand started to work on her clothes. His long fingers tore at her shirt, buttons flying everywhere, as he paid no heed to where they landed on the cold floor. Her whole body shuddered as the cold air overtook her bared skin, raising goosebumps. He smoothed a hand on the soft skin of her stomach, the action earning him a gasp and a muffled scream. With his teeth, he slowly slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders, taking his time to bite the skin on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Her body arched off the floor as she whimpered in pain. Blood welled where Akito's canines had punctured her skin, leaving two deep, red marks that were fast turning to purple.

Distant shouts could be heard and the pounding on the door has not yet ceased. Akito growled as they distracted his mood. "My, my, wouldn't they even let me have my fun?" he purred as a pout curled his perfect lips. The pounding on the door went silent and he smiled in satisfaction. "Hmmm…that's more like it. Now shall we continue?".

Kira has gone silent in the moment that he was distracted. She closed her eyes as she tried to think desperately of a plan for escape. It would have been easy, had Akito not tied up her limbs.

"Don't tell me that you're tired already? Where has all that fire that you were spouting a while ago went to?" his hand on her mouth tightened, fingers digging hard enough on her cheeks to raise bruises and opening up the previous cuts on her face.

"Answer me!"

Still no response. His eyes turned into slits as he looked for a reaction. He gave a smirk.

"That won't work with me you know…" he said as his hand shot down between her legs, long nails dragging on the skin of her inner thigh. Her skirt was raised up along with the action of his hand, and was now bunched around her waist. The action made her eyes shot open and a cry rose from her throat. Her head snapped from side to side as she thrashed against her bonds and finally freed her mouth from his grasp. She took the opportunity and immediately clamped her teeth viciously on his hand. Akito let out a piercing wail as he tried to pry her teeth away from his hand.

"You stupid girl!" his other hand came away from her thigh to land on her injured cheek which made her dislodge his hand from her mouth. She gasped as the pain stung something fierce. Akito was not done though and he started to hit her, not caring where his fists landed on her body.

The pounding on the door started once more followed by sounds of struggling before the door finally sprang open to reveal Momiji's wide, worry-filled eyes.

"Kira!" he shouted as he ran to where Akito was straddling the poor girl. He took hold of Akito's arms and tried to haul him off from the weakly struggling girl. The enraged man turned his face to Momiji and he shrieked as he turned his rage on the Usagi.

"What are you doing here! I told you everybody OUT!" he swung ineffectively on Momiji but the Rabbit was too agile for him. He ducked before Akito could reach him.

"Then don't touch her!" Momiji screamed back at him. Akito was stunned to silence. Nobody defied him. He was God. He stood up and wobbled to the center of the room.

"Hatori" Akito whispered quietly. His hands shook wildly, his breathing ragged. His sweat made his hair stick close to his skull, giving him a macabre look.

"HATORI!" His voice rose into a painful screech. His eyes bulged from their sockets, breath coming in panting waves. _'Why is he not coming? It should be any minute now… How dare this insolent fool defy me!'_

There was a resounding crash from the door as the Inu entered with the Dragon's hands effectively pinned behind his body. Both men were panting from their struggle on the other side of the room. Akito's eyes narrowed to slits as he gazed at Hatori's impassive face.

"Are you defying me as well?"

The Dragon refused to meet his gaze, choosing instead to look at the corner where Momiji was kneeling with Kira's weak form.

"Answer ME!" Akito's voice thundered. He shook with rage. _'Impossible…'_

"Mou ii, Akito" Hatori said quietly, his shoulders seemed to slump from some terrible weight. "Mou, ii wa yo…".

"Nandato?" Akito advanced to the taller man. He grabbed the front of his coat and shook him, his breath hot against the older man's cheeks as he willed himself to speak coherently. "You will do as I say. I DON'T care what stupid things are running around that brain of yours, but YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME! Not NOW, not EVER!". He shook with rage.

Then Akito smiled as an idea struck him.

"You don't want to obey?" he asked as he realeased the fabric of Hatori's coat. "Do you want me to hurt 'her' again?" He laughed at the bewildered look on the Dragon's one good eye.

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked hoarsely, fearing for the worst.

Akito dragged a claw like fingernail down his smooth cheek, smiling as the Doctor squirmed uncomfortably. "Kanna is still a Sohma Hatori. Never forget that." He leaned in to the other's face "I can take her back into the Sohma house to play with her again. I can never forget her screams." He laughed softly, mockingly "They were the best."

Hatori's face drained of color. _'Masaka!'_

_'He can't! Can he? Wakaranai!' _

Akito tapped an impatient finger down the side of his face "I'm getting tired of waiting Hatori…"

Finally Hatori spoke.

"What do you want?"

He gestured to the girl lying prone against Momiji "Take her memories. Take them all! Make her lose her mind! I don't care what happens, kill her if you have to but I don't want to ever see her face again! " He gritted his teeth "You hear me? Everything! Her family, her past, present… ALL!"

The Dragon's stunned eyes snapped up to meet his own dark ones. "Akito-san you can't be serious…" he whispered in disbelief. _'That… that is just too much. If she were to lose all her memories… then nothing can be left, a mere shadow of her former self. A broken shell.'_

Akito's grip tightened on his collar "Do as I say before I lose my patience". His clawed hands yanked hard on the fabric of his coat "You! Are you going to start on becoming one of them? You are all ungrateful! Selfish! Pathetic pieces of shit! Damn you!"

Shigure's fingers dug painfully against Hatori's skin, raising bruises "Do as our master says Hatori. Have you forgotten how much we owe him? We owe him our lives."

Hatori's mind anguished _'But that doesn't give him the right to take someone's life!'_

Numbly, he walked forward. _'It's unfair! Unfair!'_

Momiji looked up when Hatori's shadow fell on him "Hatori-san?" he looked up with bewildered eyes.

Hatori's eyes took its soulless quality once again. He looked so lost, devoid of any pride, heart or spirit. An empty shell of a man. Akito had robbed him of the meaning of his life long ago.

"Hatori-san?" Momiji's voice grew insistent as he watched Hatori slide his cool fingers on the girl's temples.

Hatori didn't seem to hear him.

"Hatori-san?" His voice took on a hysterical edge as Hatori's eyes started to go unfocused. _NO!I_ His hands dove forward.

The air stilled.

Pandemonium.

End Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is a month overdue and I'm very sorry for making people wait. My brother made my laptop crash and I did not have a computer for a month. Thankfully my cousin was able to retrieve the files in my hard drive so I'm finally able to upload.

Well that's a wrap! Next stop Azalea…what would happen to Momiji now that Hatori has made a crucial mistake? Will things ever be the same again for the Sohmas? **READ** and **REVIEW** minna!

Q and A:

kaerusoyokaze – yes, the Sumeragi and the Sakurazukamori do belong to X, but they belonged first to Tokyo Babylon. It predates X/99 just like CLAMP School Detectives (CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan).

akumatenshi – hehe…Tokyo Babylon is not my domain, I think I'll leave the fic writing to you.

Much love to those who left a kaerusoyokaze, luraia 


	8. Azalea

A/N: This is the second to the last chapter. I want to thank everybody who has been a part of this fic. I'm really grateful to those who reviewed and made life easier for me. I once said that I never thought I'll be able to write a fanfic, but here I am, about to finish my first. Minna-san, this is all for you…

Disclaimer: I so love Furuba but sadly, it does not belong to me…

Chapter 7: Azalea (Fragile Passion; Please take care of yourself for me)

_There was a jolt in the air as the power was given free reign…_

_Then silence._

_Silence._

_"MOMIJIII!!!!!!!!"_

Tears sprang from Kira's wide eyes as she watched the Usagi fall down, as if in slow motion, when Hatori's power connected with him. Momiji's eyes were wide and unseeing as he landed gracelessly on the floor, one hand flung out with palm open, as if asking for supplication. _This is not happening!!!_

The air seemed to have frozen at that moment as the five occupants of the room tried to make sense of what had just happened. The dragon's hands were trembling as he slowly reached out to the prone boy on the floor.

Kira scrambled to be the first to reach him as she batted the Dragon's hands away. "Don't touch him!! Haven't you all done enough?!" she asked accusingly to the three other Jyuunishi in the room. Hatori recoiled as if burned. He shook his head as his mouth tried to form words… to say something in defense, but he found that no words would come forth, that the accusation actually hit bone deep within him. He clenched his hands in defeat, watching as the girl pulled Momiji's head on her lap. She tried to rouse him by calling his name, stroking his forehead gently, but the Usagi was still as stone. Tears fell down on her cheeks as she sobbed. The unspeakable horrors that the Sohma family carries were too much to bear for one as young as she. She dearly wished that this were all just a nightmare that she could wake up from. What kind of family would be willing to let its members suffer this kind of pain?

What was surprising however was that it was Shigure who had the guts to approach the pair and go down on his knees to pick up the unconscious Momiji. Kira gazed up at him accusingly, but the Inu just avoided her eyes. She missed the slight grimace that he gave as he tightened his hold on the Usagi's fragile frame.

"What are you going to do with him?" she demanded to the Inu, who just ignored her and instead faced the still panting Akito.

"Akito-sama, I wish to take my leave with Momiji." He said. A strange challenging look lighting his eyes, and Akito just looked away, smirking to himself.

"Is that so?"he asked in return, his hands pulling at his shirt to return it to a semblance of order, "No."

"I must insist Akito-sama." The Inu replied. "This is the first time this had happened. The family will be concerned."

"Are you questioning me Shigure?" he asked silkily, his breathing more even now "All these came to be because of that stupid Usagi. Are you questioning my judgment now?"

"Onegai, Akito-sama," it was Hatori who spoke this time, bowing low from his position on the floor. "He is hurt."

"Ch." Akito gave them a disgusted look before he swept out of the room, muttering about how pathetic and useless and ungrateful people they are.

"Give him to me Shigure" Hatori stood up and held his hands out to the other man. The Inu wordlessly handed over the unconscious boy to the doctor. Hatori shifted the Usagi in his arms until his head was comfortably resting on his shoulder, and his legs were tucked around his waist. Kira scrambled to her feet when she realized that they were leaving. The four of them walked out of the receiving room quietly. Too quiet in fact that one couldn't help but think they were afraid to break the silence because it would trigger a breakdown of more fragile emotions. But no one can mistake the palpable air of churning energy radiating from the small group. Hatori's eyes were like frosted windows to his cold soul. A certain fleeting image of ache in them was swallowed up by a stronger emotion that can only be rage. Shigure's emotions were far more guarded, his face assuming that of stone. But anyone close to him could note the slight furrow in his brows and the tightness around the corners of his lips.

They arrived at Hatori's house, which also serves as his private clinic inside the compound. The doctor went straight to Momiji's room, gesturing for Kira and Shigure to pull back the covers from the bed so he could place the boy in it.

"Shigure" he said softly "get the bag on top of my table". The Inu exited the room to comply with the doctor's order. Hatori was unbuttoning the Usagi's shirt when the Inu came back and silently handed him the bag. The doctor took out his stethoscope and penlight, first taking Momiji's pulse before checking his other vital signs. Both the Inu and Kira hovered over the bed, wanting to know about its occupant's condition but not daring to break the Dragon's concentration.

"Shigure, go home" he said after a moment. The Inu started as he looked at his best friend "Momiji… how is he?" the doctor shook his head.

"He seems stable enough. His vital signs are weak, but that can only be due to shock."

"What about--?" _His memories, his entire life?_ The Inu could not finish his question.

"I don't know" the doctor admitted "I honestly don't."

Kira looked back and forth between the two men, suddenly feeling like an outsider. And in all reality, she is. I can't help but think this is my entire fault. If I didn't pry into their lives then this wouldn't have happened. Or will it? Have things been different if I didn't come to their lives?

"Can I stay here with him?" Kira asked softly.

"You should go home too" the doctor answered

"Please?" she insisted "I want to be here when he wakes up." I won't be in the way. I just want to be with him.

"Shigure" the doctor's silent command was unmistakable. The Inu gave one last guilty look to the Usagi before he went out.

Silence reigned inside as the door clicked shut. Hatori pulled the covers back snugly around Momiji. He settled down on an upholstered chair beside the bed. One of his hands came up to massage his temples, trying to relive the tension and pain due to his migraine. He would have liked to smoke a cigarette in this situation but the condition of the room's other occupants weigh heavier on him. Kira sat on the foot of the bed, lost in her own thoughts.

Minutes passed. Then hours. Momiji's eyes remained closed.

"He was like the son I never had" Hatori's voice cut through the silence so suddenly that she was startled from her musings. He gave no indication that he noticed though.

"He was always so strong. Always facing the sun." he looked up at the ceiling, his bangs covering his eyes. "Sometimes I feel that he knows far too much than he should. That he's too numb to feel pain like a normal person would. That or I had rubbed off too much on him. I know you're probably wondering if I'm still talking about the same person here, but I have seen Momiji in all his aspects, been in places in his heart that can never be seen through his facade."

"I've never seen him so intent on something before. He probably doesn't know how much he has changed when you came to us. It seems too long ago although it's only been a few weeks."

"I'm reluctant to admit my fear. It feels like when I truly admit how helpless I am with the circumstances, then I'd be admitting how utterly useless I've been all this time. I couldn't protect those important to me."

The doctor didn't seem to notice the tears flowing down his face, or that he chose not to.

"Not then, and still… not now." The bitterness was so thick in his voice that it was a miracle he didn't choke on his words.

"And what would you do now?" Kira was certain the question had been pertinent, but she was tired of playing proper. There were more important things in life than being proper.

"I don't know. But one thing is for certain, I have to take him away from here."

She gasped. Taking him away would mean taking him away from his family, his friends, … his life. It may not be much by any stretch of the imagination, but it's the only one that he has ever known.

"You'll kill him"

The doctor's eyes widened as he slowly brought himself to face her. He got it! In a way he was already dead, but still… the implications!--- the danger, but what opportunity!

"You're brilliant—no wonderful." He breathed in deeply, wondering why he never thought of this before. Now, if only he could get Momiji's condition better in the next couple of days… he could pull this off. He had to. For his sake and Momiji's.

Kira had a sinking feeling that things have just turned for the worse.

_Have you had enough?_

There was that voice again. That voice with its lilting quality, tantalizing him with promises. He didn't know how long he floated in that strange place between waking and dreaming. Sometimes he thought he heard voices but when he strains himself to listen to them, the more they fade away. He wanted to give up trying altogether but something inside told him that to embrace the voice would mean a certain death.

The strange voice brought strange things to him. Memories he thought he'd forgotten come swimming back to the surface like phantoms. Their diaphanous forms fleeting in front of him before dissolving back to nothingness, their meanings once again forgotten. It left him drained and strangely disconnected.

He couldn't remember why he was here really. The thought comes back over and over again but before he could mull over an answer, he already forgets what the question really was.

_Why do you wish to continue this nonsense?_

_And who are you to question what it is that I want?'_

He wanted to scream. Wanted to rage against that condescending voice but he found no power in his body, no sound in his throat, no fire in his heart.

_Just how do you fight with death's call anyway?_

MOMIJIII!!!!

It's unmistakable now. Somebody is calling his name. He wanted to stay lucid enough to answer back, but a weight seemed to hold him down, choking his voice, silencing him.

_**I wish to live.'**_

Fourteen days. It has been fourteen days since Momiji fell into a coma. The entire household was thrown into turmoil when news about his condition—and the reason behind it—came out. Akito's authority is once again under scrutiny but the majority of the family remained steadfast in their loyalty to the Master. What is the life of one in place of all of them anyway?

_Damn hypocrites!_

Hatori gritted his teeth in frustration. He didn't count on Momiji lapsing into a coma. His guilt was eating him inside, and it was making him lose his temper more and more each day.

_Please wake up._

He had just finished changing the IV that he had hooked on him beside the bed. He couldn't help the sighs that seemed to perpetually come out of his lips.

"Go to sleep," Haru's voice broke through his tired pacing. The Ushi was leaning casually in the doorway. "You wouldn't solve anything by wearing yourself out." He noted the dark circles under the doctor's eyes as well as his clothes.

"You don't understand. It's been fourteen days! Fourteen days! The damn boy is dying on me!" he threw his hands exasperatedly. "His system has been on a steady decline. There's been no response, not even a twitch of an eyelid. His body cannot support itself without the IV and medicines."

Hatori slumped on the couch, face buried in his hands. "It's all my fault."

Haru shook his head "Stop blamin' yourself for something that's not entirely your fault. It was a stupid accident Ha-san."

Hatori looked defeated. "You're probably right. I do need some sleep."

"I said stop worryin'. I'll take over for now. Just take some rest. You know we can't have you fallin' sick too."

Yeah right, and if Momiji doesn't wake up in the next few days then he'd be truly dead. I'll probably eat my shoes.

Haru took up the couch just as the doctor exited the room for a much-needed reunion with his bed. He propped his feet on the side of the bed as he regarded its silent occupant. Momiji's face had taken on an unhealthy pale color, his cheeks sunken and his hair plastered on his forehead. He didn't look anything like the flamboyant creature that he once was.

"You sure is giving us one hell of a scare" he said quietly. "You have to get up from there ya know, fill this place up again with sunshine and smiles." He picked up an orange from the low table, throwing it up in the air and catching it again. "Can't blame you for wantin' to hide tho. The world is one scary place."

"But only cowards hide away from the world. Monsters hide from the light. Evil hides in masks."

"Ha-san needs you. You must save the poor man from himself." He chuckled softly "and Kira wishes to see your smile again. Not the one you always plaster on your idiotic face"

"She wishes to see beneath your smiling eyes"

"Get up, Momiji" he said softly "We all need you."

Minutes ticked by, hours… and still Haru talked. He didn't know if Momiji heard him, but he sure knew that he needed to say the important things he wanted to before it's too late. He fell asleep telling him about how school has been since he went missing in action.

_Wake up, squirt._

Slowly, the bed's occupant stirred. Eyes that hadn't seen the light for two weeks blinked up to a familiar ceiling. The light was subdued in the room, but still it felt painful to lift his eyelids. Muscles that had not been in use for the last fourteen days felt like they were weighed down with lead.

Momiji tried shifting his head. It was an immense effort as he rolled his stiff shoulders to get some circulation back. He felt as weak as a newborn kitten.

He spotted Haru sleeping soundly on the couch beside his bed. He smiled softly as he sent a mental thanks to his cousin. He sure knows how to make even the dead get bored.

Little by little, his muscles started to come back to life. Everything just started to feel all tingly and painful but he was glad to get the feeling back on his limbs. He tried his voice, but all that came out was a wheeze. He grimaced and tried freeing his hand from the confines of his blanket. After a bit of a struggle he managed to wriggle it out of the tangle and touch Haru's leg. He shook his cousin a bit to wake him up but it didn't seem to work. He tried his voice again.

"A--aru" his croak sounded like an old man's. "Ha—ru…"

The Ushi stirred, blinking blearily at him before turning the other way and going back to slumber. At that moment, Momiji wanted to kick the Ushi but thought against it because he may just wake up as Black Haru. No, he certainly didn't need that.

He tried to roll on his side but found that the blankets were tucked quite snugly around his form. He just itched to get up. _Damn it Haru!_

He tried his voice again. "Haru" he rasped softly. His fingers reached for something in the table to knock over. His hand came in contact with an apple from the fruit basket and he slowly rolled it over the side of the table. The sound of the fruit when it hit the parquet floor awoke the slumbering Ushi. Turning to the source of the sound, he took a double take at the sight of his smiling, albeit haggard cousin. He couldn't help the grin that spread out in his face as he brought his legs down from the bed and leaned in to further inspect Momiji.

"About damn time, squirt" the relief was quite evident in his voice. He tweaked his cousin's nose "I'm going to get Ha-san" he announced before dashing out of the room.

Momiji breathed a sigh of relief as he settled once again on the bed. He eyed the room, noticing the various get-well soon cards hanging on a string over his windows. There was quite a lot of them and upon close inspection, he saw that there was one from each of his classmates and even some from his upperclassmen. There were also cards from Yuki, Kyou, Tohru-kun, Kagura, and Kisa and Hiro.

_Arigatou, Minna-san_

He noted though that there wasn't one from Kira-chan. He was saddened a bit and decided to burrow under the covers to sulk. His hand however came in contact with a soft and fluffy bulge hiding beneath his comforter. He extracted the thing and found a small handcrafted stuffed rabbit with a huge yellow ribbon around its neck. There was a note attached to it that read:

" Momiji-kun,

I'm sorry. I hope you get well soon.

love, Kira"

He hugged the stuffed animal tightly, knowing that it was made with love just for him. The door opened and the panting figure of Hatori came in, followed shortly by an equally panting Haru. Hatori took one long look at him, as if judging if he was real.

"Ha-san you look terrible" he commented as the doctor rushed to him and pulled him in a crushing hug.

"Ch. Speak for yourself, baka" Haru commented in the background. He went inside and locked the door behind himself.

Hatori released him and took the time to actually look closely at his face. "Damn, that was so close." He murmured as he took his penlight from his breast pocket and inspected his eyes. "Mouth" he said and Momiji opened his mouth so the doctor could check him.

"Dehydrated. A bad dose of anemia that may result in infection. Low immune system. Loss of weight" he gave off the diagnosis slowly "otherwise you're fine."

"Arigatou, Ha-san" he smiled tiredly "don't worry anymore."

Hatori gave him a look. "Somebody had to. You almost died on me. Do you think I'll forgive myself if you really did?"

Momiji fell quiet at the man's sudden outburst. This wasn't normal, stoic Ha-san that he was used to.

"Do you remember everything?" Hatori asked him suddenly "Do you remember Kira?"

"I remember being in the room with you and Shigure and Kira and… A-Akito-san…," he trembled as he said the last name. "Where's Kira?" he asked suddenly, clutching at the doctor's clothes "What did you do with her?!"

"Relax, she's fine" the doctor assured him "but Akito-san forbid her to ever set foot in the Sohma household."

Momiji looked at him with suspicion "You didn't take her memories?"

Hatori smiled "No."

Momiji breathed a sigh of relief "Good."

"There's something important that you have to know Momiji" Hatori said in an uncomfortable voice "This is the best solution that I can think of that will save you from Akito's wrath."

Haru sat down on the other side of the bed to listen intently.

Hatori closed his eyes "I won't say this will be easy, and I doubt you would understand it fully right now. Just know that I have your best interests and welfare taken to heart."

The sound of bated breath was palpable in the air.

"You have to die."

To say that Haru and Momiji were shell-shocked was a vast understatement. Haru recovered first and sputtered "But you just said you were so damn pleased he was well! What the fuck is going on Ha-san?!"

"You're thinking of killing me?" Momiji couldn't help the confusion in his voice "But why? You're like a father to me Ha-san!"

"Boys its not what you think," he said as he brought his hands up "and keep your voices down please."

"Okay, but this had better damn well be good" Haru's eyes glinted darkly, hinting that Black Haru is near to the surface.

"I have to take you away Momiji. Permanently or else Akito will just find a way to make life a living hell. Kira's no Tohru and her defiance did not sit well with Akito. You know how cruel he can get to those he didn't like." He sighed "And the best way to get you out of here with no one thinking of getting you back or looking after you is for you to be dead."

"We'll make it look like you didn't come out of the coma, that your body simply gave out on its own. Meanwhile, I would ship you out of the country. I talked to your father and he said your mother's family would surely be glad to have you. One of your aunts in there doesn't have a child of her own and she is very much willing to take you in. He also assured me that none of them would betray you." He spoke softly to the child "You'll have a new, loving family Momiji."

"What about my curse? Do they know about it too?" he asked bitterly.

"Not yet. But they will." He assured the boy "Trust that they will love you Momiji."

"But how can I when my own mother can't?" he didn't even try to hide the rawness in his voice. "It's too much to hope Ha-san, and tired of the same thing over and over again."

Hatori grimaced as the truth hit him too close to the bone. He knew how hard it is for anyone in the Jyuunishi to trust other people to understand but there's simply very little choice. The boy had to go one way or another. He damn well knew how this would hurt.

"I can't go Ha-san. You're the only family I've ever known."

"You have to Momiji. Please try to understand that this is for your own good" he couldn't help the tear that escaped him this time. "You've always been like a son to me."

"I can't leave Ha-san! You're all I've got in the world!" He cried out, shaking his head in the negative. "You're my home. You and Haru and Yuki, Tohru, Kagura, Kisa and even Kyou-kun and Hiro-kun."

The Dragon pulled the trembling Usagi in his arms. "You'll always have a home in our hearts. We love you Momiji and this is the only way I can think of to protect you. You don't have to stay away forever. When its time for Akito to go, you can always come back here." The last words were callous… uncaring, but Hatori didn't seem unfazed. He lost his faith on the Master a long time ago.

"But you're talking years Ha-san! Maybe even a decade!" Haru bursted.

"Would you rather have him dead? Or much worse, insane?" he answered sharply. "Momiji deserves better than that."

"Ch." Haru didn't bother to argue back. He knew Hatori was right.

Hatori knew he won, but he wasn't very happy. "We have to do this fast. So far the only ones who know that you're awake is Haru and I. We can't let too many people know."

Momiji lifted his face to look at the Dragon. "Ha-san I don't want to go." Hatori steeled himself, "Stop it. You have to. It will hurt yes, but always remember that as long as you are alive, you have the chance of changing your life. I promise you, you'll come back here with us, with your real home."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Haru asked. "When are you planning to sneak him away?"

"Tonight. I'll announce that his condition has worsened and then in the morning I'll declare him dead. I want Tohru here to pretend like she's assisting me. You and Yuki keep others away from the room. Be subtle, we can't have people getting suspicious."

"I'll call them here," the Ushi nodded as he stood up to do his part.

"Good. I'll prepare Momiji's things." He got up and regarded Haru. "And be sure to keep the Inu out of this one. He's the most dangerous player of us all."

Haru nodded and left the room. Hatori stood up and looked Momiji over. "We need to get some food in you." He announced before he turned to the door, "I'll get you something to eat. Just sit there and let me work all this out."

"Ha-san, I want to see Kira before I leave."

Hatori looked at the boy for a long time, "Yes, I'll arrange that too."

Chapter 7.2: Iris (Hope; happiness)

The ceiling had never been so interesting to Kira before in her life but it seemed that these days, she finds herself lost while staring at it for hours on end. She had been depressed ever since the last day she saw Momiji and it just grows worse and worse as the days rolled by without any news that he's finally woken up. Her only source of solace would be getting news from Haru that he is still alive.

It hurt to think, but it hurt more to know that there is nothing she could do to help him. Guilt plagued her, for she knew that somewhere, she made a mistake and brought this upon him. Well maybe not entirely, but she did have a huge part.

She didn't like going to school anymore. It wasn't the same when Momiji-kun was still around. He made the days brighter… more special. In a way it was like the sun refused to shine on the world anymore when he left the world of consciousness. The time Kira spent at his bedside that first day he went into the coma just felt so unreal. She half expected him to flutter his eyelashes when she called his name softly, or to squeeze her hand when she held his the whole time. But this is no fairytale and the prince wouldn't wake up when the princess calls him.

That day she wanted to go back and find Akito to strangle the life out of him. The sick bastard…

But she never got the chance as soon as they escorted her out of the compound. While the guards never raised a hand to her, they refused to answer her inquiries or move from their stations in front of the main gate. They were like an impenetrable wall of muscle that refused to budge even if she cajoled and threatened them. It had been like that ever since and she never got the chance to see if Momiji was alright.

Her dad noticed her dour mood but quickly dismissed it as caused by their new surroundings. It couldn't be more perfect for Kira because she didn't want to disclose to anyone the real cause of her worries. She needed the time to think and reflect.

_I don't regret meeting him, but will he regret meeting me?_

She heard the doorbell ring once, twice, before she heard her father answer it. Curiosity piqued, she rose from her bed to see who came to visit. She pushed her curtain aside but she was too late and her father had already admitted the visitor inside the house. She listened very carefully to catch any conversation from the front hall. She heard someone going upstairs and immediately got back under her covers. Her father knocked softly on her door.

"Kira, there's someone here to see you" he said as he opened the door. Kira peeked from under her covers to see Haru on the doorway. She quickly sat up and scrambled to her feet. "Haru-kun!" she cried happily. "How's Momiji-kun? Is he alright?"

Haru nodded slightly.

"Oh," she frowned slowly then looked at her Dad. "Well, I'll be downstairs" he said as he took the cue and left.

"Come in" she gestured to Haru, who took a seat on the edge of her bed. She sat down right across him with a hopeful look. Haru sighed softly before speaking.

"He woke up a couple of hours ago, Ha-san is with him." he kept his eyes trained away from her face.

Kira grinned, "Well that's great news! I can't wait til he comes back to school!" she said enthusiastically. She stopped smiling when she noticed that the Ushi remained impassive. "Is something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone "Haru please look at me".

The Ushi didn't meet her gaze "He wants to see you"

Kira's gaze fell "I'm not allowed in the main house" she replied sadly.

"I'm supposed to take you there right now" Haru gave her a sidelong glance "Momiji has something important to tell you."

"What is it? You're not telling me anything at all!" Kira gave him a helpless look "Please tell me what's wrong Haru-kun."

"We have no time" he said as he stood up. "Let's go"

Kira could only blink at him as he headed for the door. "Wait, Haru!" she got to her feet and pulled out a jacket from her closet, "I have to tell father first. I'll just meet you on the doorway."

The Ushi nodded as he walked out of the room.

Once again, Kira found herself walking the now familiar procession towards the Sohma house. She couldn't figure out what was different about it today. It felt like something important was going to happen but Haru was simply being close-mouthed about everything. Well she did know that Haru was not the type to just speak about things… but this is important.

"Here" the Ushi stopped just outside the vine-covered wall of the west wing of the house. Kira blinked up at him. "Um, but the gate is on the other side."

Haru pointed atop the wall "There" he gestured to her "climb"

"It's too high" she peered up to the wall

Haru looked at her and smiled "Climb on me. When you reach the top, you swing yourself to the Magnolia tree. There are handholds there that you can use to get down." He approached her "Be careful"

Kira frowned up at him "What do you mean? Aren't you coming with me?" she was surprised when Haru circled her in his arms. There was that strange moment of disorientation as a puff of smoke replaced the circle of Haru's arms. The Ushi's eyes blinked lazily up at her as he waited for her to act.

She blinked back at the Ushi as she remained skeptical of their way of getting entry. Giving a huge sigh, she approached the waiting Cow and braced her hands on his back to haul herself up. Once she got on top of the Ushi, she slowly stood up on his back and reached for the wall. Much to her chagrin, she still fell a few inches short of the edge. Steeling herself, she gathered a few of the larger vines and wrapped them around her hands. She winced a bit as she felt the coarse texture of the plant bite her skin. Here goes nothing.

She braced her foot on the wall as she inched herself upwards using the vine. Slowly, her hand reached the edge of the wall and she quickly swung herself to get a better handhold. Kira raised first one leg over the edge and righted herself on top of the wall. Good thing that the aforementioned Magnolia tree was so close to the wall that it obstructed any view of her from the people inside. She glanced back down to see Haru looking up at her. She gave him a quick wave then proceeded to clamber on the tree to get herself down. After much wrestling with the branches, she finally fell down with a soft thump on solid ground once again. She slowly stood up and scanned the area to see if any of the guards noticed her. Finding nothing of the sort, she dusted herself off before silently stalking her way to the East wing where Momiji's quarters were located. She couldn't quite believe that she'd be doing this, imagine sneaking around like a common rat! She felt wired, the sense of danger was pervasive as she made her way closer to the goal. Being caught in this place is just unimaginable. In other places, the worse you can get is to be slapped with a case of trespassing but here, you might pay with your life. Twice, she had ducked out into the shadows when servants passed by the corridors. She couldn't help but feel like her heart was jumping out of her throat every time she saw people coming in and out of rooms. Before, she thought that the Sohma house was one of the most beautiful structures she had ever seen, but right now, the house felt like an oppressive maw trying to swallow her up.

At last she reached Momiji's door. She knocked three times before she heard someone shuffling inside and the door opened a crack to reveal Kyou's ruby gaze.

"I'm here t--" she didn't get her sentence finished as Kyou pulled her inside and locked the door behind him. "He's in the bedroom" the sour Neko informed her.

The door to Momiji's room was left ajar and she could hear several low voices talking inside. She paused by the door handle to compose herself before she went inside.

The room fell in a hush as the people inside stopped whatever they were doing. Tohru and Yuki were finishing up with packing some of Momiji's things inside a bag while Hatori pulled out the IV from Momiji. The Rabbit was wincing in pain as the needle was pulled out from under his skin. A plate of half-eaten soup lay in the corner.

Momiji smiled the moment he saw her.

"Kira"

Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she rushed to the bed and threw her hands around the Usagi. There was a puff of smoke before Momiji's transformed features gazed up at her with liquid eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kira exclaimed, totally forgetting the fact that Momiji was Jyuunishi.

Momiji chuckled softly "that's alright. I really needed a hug."

"He might as well change" Hatori told her "His body needs to recuperate"

Kira wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "I thought I'll never see you again. I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Shhh…." Momiji placed a paw over her lips to silence her "We can't let other people know I'm awake."

She frowned down at him. Momiji gave a meaningful look to the other three occupants of the room. Tohru and Yuki looked at each other before Yuki announced that they were done packing and ushered Tohru and himself out. Hatori gave them a look that said be quick about it' before he followed the other two outside.

Kira gave the Usagi a suspicious look as she eyed the two bags on the floor "Are you going somewhere?" It's nothing surprising, really. Sick people often go to trips to recuperate.

"Um, yeah" the Usagi gave an embarrassed look "I have to leave the Sohma house."

"When are you coming back?" she asked, trying to gauge why they all seemed to be on their toes.

"I'm not."

"Huh?" now she was confused "I said when are you coming back?"

The Usagi hung his head. "I'm leaving this place and I don't know when I'll come back."

_Okay. I just didn't hear THAT!_

"You're kidding right?" she asked gently. The Usagi just shook his head.

Momiji hopped out of Kira's arms and turned his back on her. He just couldn't bear seeing the pained look on her face. He knew it would hurt. It does and it won't go away for a long time… maybe even forever.

"Why?" her voice was quiet and he thought this might just be another part of his imagination. But it wasn't. He's alive and able to feel the pain.

"I have to disappear from here, away from Akito, away from what he could do to make me suffer."

"In truth, I don't want to go. I want to be with everybody, living, loving --- cherishing both the joy and the sorrow." He couldn't keep the anguish away "but I will never get the chance of feeling alive again as long as Akito is here. He will find a way to make me suffer, and make those I love suffer as well."

"I do not wish to see you suffer."

His eyes were no more of the playful child he once was. No more the innocent, loving Jyuunishi. In its place were two orbs full of pain and sorrow.

But there was something else there too. A spark of maturity, a sliver of hope, and an overwhelming love. Beneath the smiling facade that had always shielded him, his true depth was slowly emerging to the surface.

Two slender arms came forth to hug him from behind as silent tears soaked the fur of his back. He could feel her gentle sobbing against him, knew that he was the cause of it, but not knowing what to do to alleviate the pain.

"Please tell me you're coming back." She mumbled softly

He smiled despite the pain "I don't know when, but I'm definitely coming back."

"Then I will wait" she whispered, lifting him up and turning him to face her. It was a rather undignified position, but Momiji didn't mind. He was well past being ashamed of himself. He knew she didn't mind either.

In the quiet of the night, the two of them shared a silent understanding.

"Is everything ready?" Hatori spoke lowly to the circle of faces surrounding him. Each face gave a determined nod as they regarded him. Their plan has to be put in perfect motion for it to succeed. There was a soft knock on the door and Kyou went to answer it. He opened the door to admit Haru who had a huge sack slung over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Yuki inquired as he closed the door behind his cousin.

"Body bag" the stoic Ushi answered as he deposited his load on the floor. He flexed his shoulders to relieve the tension from hauling such a heavy burden.

"What the hell--!" Kyou whispered sharply as he inspected the curious bag on the floor, "You've got to be kidding!" He swore as he scrambled away from the thing as if he discovered a viper inside.

"Keep your voice down, you're not even supposed to be here" Hatori scolded him "Did you get the right size?" he asked Haru.

"As close as I can get" he said nonchalantly "That Usagi owes me big time."

"What's in the bag Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked as she approached the terrified Neko.

Kyou turned his wild eyes on her "You don't wanna know."

Yuki approached the bag but didn't venture to open it. The shape of it as it settled on the floor was enough to confirm his suspicion. Instead he turned to the Dragon "Where did you get it?"

"Bought it off from one of the hospitals. I said I needed a new one." The doctor said as he gestured for Haru to help him take the bag inside the bedroom.

"But you aren't teaching anymore, won't that be suspicious?"

"Sohma money" the doctor answered, "does have its uses."

Yuki gave him a strange look "Are you sure we can pull this off?"

"We have to." It must have been a trick of the light, but the doctor had a somewhat deranged look on his face, "Tonight, Sohma Momiji will die."

The whole household was in uproar as Hatori announced that Momiji's condition had worsened. The boy had slipped further into his coma and his brain signals have dropped immensely. Throughout the night, Hatori, Tohru, Yuki and two nurses administered shots' and done numerous tests to rouse the boy back to consciousness.

Of course, it was all a delicate ruse and the two nurses didn't know that the results have been tampered, and all the shots were placebo. They were all just for show so no one would be the wiser. The rest of the Jyuunishi rushed in one by one to demand what was happening. They were all allowed a few minutes by his bedside to see his condition.

What they saw was an emaciated boy, with dark circles under his eyes and unresponsive to all their words. Numerous devices were stuck to his body like a host of tentacles. It made Hatori guilty to deceive them like this, but he had to.

"Are we all done?" Momiji's soft voice drifted to his ears "I don't know how long I can keep from twitching every time someone cries all over me."

"It's alright, in a few hours I'll put you in stasis" he shivered softly, and the temperature had nothing to do with it "You're body will go into shock and shut down. You'll really die, in a way." He swallowed the lump in his throat. In truth he wasn't so sure that this will work. The method of cryogenics hasn't been fully studied and he might accidentally kill Momiji in his weakened state.

"I trust you Ha-san," the boy whispered softly in the night.

_I know Momiji, its myself that I'm not sure I can trust._

Tohru shivered as she brought her hands up from being drenched in icy water. They had just done that, pushing Momiji's body into temporary stasis with the use of cold temperature. _Clinically dead_. The facade will only hold on for no more than a few minutes before they have to pump him back to life.

The monitor registered a flat line and the body on the operating table was cold and lifeless. In a few seconds, members of the Jyuunishi came rushing in, spurred by the fact that the two nurses just came running out of the sickroom with the news that Momiji has succumbed to death.

Kagura and Kisa came inside with tears already in their eyes. They rushed to Momiji's side and bawled over his body while clutching his icy hand. Ayame came in tight-lipped, followed by Hiro and Ritsu, the recently arrived Rin, the quiet Kureno and lastly, Shigure.

The feeling of utter despair was thick in the air and Tohru slipped out to calm herself. In a few more minutes…

Hatori went inside the room with a monk in tow, followed by Yuki and Haru. Both were wearing grim faces. It was customary for the Jyuunishi to be cremated right after death and a monk oversaw to the ceremony for the dead. After a few brief words and some incense were lighted, they all uttered a brief prayer before Momiji was put in a shroud.

After the brief ceremony, Hatori ushered everybody out of the room. Everybody took it as a sign that he wanted a few more moments alone with his son'.

The members of the Jyuunishi went to comfort each other as they talked of past memories, crying softly, miserably. It hurt her ears.

When she knew no one would notice she went back inside the room. Hatori was sitting beside the bed, a wet and shivering Momiji in his arms. She came close to them and hugged the boy, opting him to transform.

"That was so close." Hatori breathed a sigh of relief.

The door from the bedroom opened and Kyou came out holding the sack that Haru was carrying earlier. "Kuso, this is giving me the creeps" he whispered as he set the bag down on the table. Hatori stood up and proceeded to open the zipper on the side.

"I advise you to go back to the bedroom and prepare to leave," he said to Tohru and Momiji "Now for the other end" he turned to Kyou. The Neko grimaced as he peeled the layer of cloth away.

Tohru turned to leave, but as she harmed one last look she saw a white hand come out of the bag. She stifled her scream as she shut the door behind her.

End Chapter 7

Next chapter: Clover (Good luck, a declaration of love) an Epilogue

Another A/N: you can skip this one altogether, the author just wishes to share the story why the ending had to be 3 years in the making.

I started writing this story on the summer of 2004, but due to certain circumstances, I wasn't able to continue it. One of the main reasons was the fact that my computer got busted and I wasn't able to properly retrieve all of my files. I had to download the whole story from just so that I can have a copy of it once again. Then, I was swamped with schoolwork after schoolwork that there was barely anytime to do anything else, much less write fanfiction (the only reason I'm writing right now is the fact that I already graduated from college and I'm killing time while looking for a decent job). Then the fact that Akito was actually female just about killed my plot so I had no choice but to put the story on hold til I could find a way around it (I never did find a way so I'm sticking this story under AU).

I really liked writing this story because it was an exercise on how well I can adjust to pre-existing characters. I know that this story is very simple and even borders on the boring, but despite of that I'm proud of what I've done. I know that I still need to practice into getting into character, and my OC sometimes feel like a Mary Sue (believe me, I've wracked my brain as to how I can make her not be like that).

Disclaimer: Furuuba doesn't belong to me. There I said it, now get the hell off my case….

Clover (Good luck, a declaration of love) an Epilogue


	9. Epilogue Clover

BENEATH HIS SMILING EYES A Sohma Momiji fic Disclaimer: Furuuba doesn't belong to me. There I said it, now get the hell off my case.  
Clover an Epilogue

The early morning breeze felt doubly cold for Momiji, turning his cheeks pink while his lips turned blue. The sun was slow in its rise beneath the balmy horizons over the vast ocean. His fur-lined gloves did little to warm his frigid fingers and he tried rubbing them together to get them warm. A few feet to his left, his cousin Kyou warily surveyed the pier for anyone suspicious.

He couldn't believe that this is it, he was going to say goodbye to everything that he was. Everything that ever mattered to him would be left behind. He felt like crying but strangely his eyes remained dry. It seemed that all the recent events have robbed him of the ability to shed any tears.  
Kyou sat down heavily beside him, a silent companion that was not much to his liking. The Neko was just too tense and his agitation is getting on his nerves.

"So this must be goodbye ne, Kyou-kun?" he smiled wryly.

The Neko gave him an appraising glance before he coughed indelicately. "Shut up" there was no force on the Cat's tone. If anything he seemed abashed. Momiji just looked down on his hands, examining them for the nth time as they waited for him to board. A plane could be faster but just as well easier to trace. Ha-san decided that the Rabbit leave on a cruise ship in a pretense of being a tourist.

"You have to come back" the Neko's soft utterance startled him and he turned to find Kyou with a dark blush adorning his face. The usually sour Neko refused to meet his gaze as he continued talking.

"Tohru will miss you, and Kira too. You grow up and come back to us soon, alright? You have yet to see me beat that baka-Nezumi."

"Yeah" he smiled softly, knowing that that's as close to a goodbye that he could get from his cousin.

"Promise me something Kyou" he said and the Neko gave him a sharp glance "Never let Tohru go."

The Neko must have flushed ten shades darker. "WHAT ARE---" Momiji put up a hand to fend him off as he started to rant.

"Love is too precious Kyou-kun" he said emphatically "Don't waste it". He stood up as the announcer called for the start of boarding.

"Momiji-kun!" a strong, familiar voice called to him as he bent to pick up his bag. He turned to see both Tohru and Kira rushing up to him. They stopped at arm's length, recalling themselves in the last minute. Both girls were teary-eyed and looked ready to flung themselves at his person.

"I wanted to get away sooner, but Shigure would have been suspicious!" Tohru cried "I'll miss you Momiji-kun! I hope you come back soon. I'll always pray for you." She exclaimed breathlessly. Momiji took her hand and placed it on his heart.

"Don't worry Tohru-kun, I'll always be cautious." He smiled widely "And I'll miss your cooking a lot! It'll always be best in my heart."

"Here then" she pressed a bag of cookies in his hands "They're not much I know, but think of us when you eat them". He peered inside the bag and saw animal-shaped cookies, representing each of the twelve Jyuunishi, including the Cat and even little Onigiris.

"Wow" Momiji gave her a genuine smile this time "I'll surely do Tohru-kun."

Momiji gave her hand one last squeeze before releasing them and turning his attention to Kira. The girl was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt as she thought of any good thing to say.

"Now, don't give me that face" Momiji chided her, lifting her chin with his hand. "Do you want my last memory of you to be sad?"

"No" she sighed, a tear coursing down one cheek to be caught by the boy's hand. Kira tried to smile bravely but found herself failing miserably.

"Good" he smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "because I'll be back and you can count on that". She nodded to him "Yes, I'll wait for you so hurry back, ne?"

"Hai" he said softly. He took one of his hands away from her face to pull something from his inner pocket. "Here" he pressed it to her hands "I hope you like it".

The girl looked down to see a little box covered in silver ribbon. She looked up to his eyes and saw a mischievous sparkle. "It's not what you think." He said as he winked. "I'll really miss you. Thank you for everything Kira, for letting me have such wonderful memories. I wish it could be more, but for now it is enough." He kissed her forehead before releasing her hands and stepping back.

"I have to go. Take care everyone and don't forget to write me or e-mail." He bent down to gather his things. There was only one carry bag and his backpack since they couldn't possibly steal most of his personal belongings without alerting the main house.

"Um, Momiji-kun" Kira tugged at his shirt "Here's something for you too" she slipped a piece of paper in his hand before stepping back. "I'm sorry it isn't much, but its… never mind" she shook her head and just smiled up to him "Have a safe journey."

The boy shoved the paper into his shirt pocket before giving a jaunty wave at them. He jogged to where the people were lined up and gave his pass to the checker. He gave them one final look before he boarded the steps to the cruiser that would take him to his mother's homeland.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The morning was glaringly bright and the waters of the Pacific gleamed like a jewel. Sohma Momiji adjusted his shades as he leaned further into the iron railing, watching a few dolphins playing upon the ship's prow. The dolphins were always considered good luck during a sea trip, or so one of the ship's hands told him. He idly munched on a dog-shaped cookie as he spied a dolphin do a somersault in the air.

He dug idly inside his satchel, and fished out a Dragon shaped cookie next. He smiled softly as memory came back to him. He sorely missed his family even though it really had been only a day since he left the Sohma house. He could just imagine everyone there: Shigure hiding from his editor, Kyou and Yuki fighting, Tohru cooking breakfast, Haru getting lost in the corridors, Ritsu wailing over something or another, Kagura chasing Kyou, Hiro and Kisa watching videos together, and Kira...

Well, he realized that he couldn't be certain of what she'd be doing right now. Their time together had been precious little. But then again it didn't matter right? All their times together were happy memories.

Bidden by the torrent of memories, he remembered the piece of paper she gave him. He dug it out of his pocket and smoothed out the wrinkles. Her simple script addressed it to him but there was no other writing. He opened the folds and was surprised to find three four-leaf clovers pressed on the paper. He traced the outline of the leaves with a finger. It must have taken her hours to search for them.

"Goodluck, huh" he smiled softly as he folded it up again and put it back in his breast pocket, near his heart.

Kira turned her gaze to the windows. Her mind just couldn't focus on the lesson today. The empty seat beside her reminded her of the fact that Momiji is gone. Haru didn't come to school today. He had to keep up appearances and join in the mourning ritual. It would have been great to have him around even if he wasn't the talking type.

She was incredibly bored and heartsick. The professor's voice droned in and out of her consciousness. What could he be doing now? Her fingers ghosted over the dainty pendant Momiji gave her as a parting gift. It was funny really how they both have the same thing in mind.

When she opened the gift in the pier, she was so surprised to find that Momiji gave her a four-leaf clover silver pendant. The exact same thing she gave him. Except hers was a real clover. But the thought was the same. However it puzzled her why Momiji would give her a clover. They meant good luck right? Good luck for what?

"Okay, that was it for today." The teacher concluded the class. Kira absently fixed her books and proceeded out of the room. She spotted Tohru walking out of her class and she quickly joined the girl.

"Honda-san, I'm glad to see you" she smiled at the girl. Tohru smiled back in return.

"How is everyone?" she asked Tohru who only gave a sigh.

"I feel guilty for being part of deceiving them but I knew it was for the better"

Kira took her hand "I'm sure they'll understand why we did it Honda-san"

Tohru nodded "Would you like to come over?" the Onigiri asked shyly "I'm going to bake cookies and I guess we can get Haru to come over as well."

"Sure!" Kira smiled genuinely. The two of them headed to Shigure's house feeling a bit lighter.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"Can you hand me the spatula?" Tohru asked as she bent down to take their freshly baked cookies out of the oven. She set the tray on a rack to cool for a few minutes before she pried them with the spatula. Kira arranged the cookies on a plate then proceeded to the dining area where Yuki and Haru are.

"Cookies anyone?" she said with a huge smile as she set the food down on the table. The two boys immediately grabbed a piece and took a taste.

"Chocolate chip" Yuki observed as he took a bite "Honda-san is a really good cook"

"Oh?" Haru said as he finished his "This one is a Chocolate pinwheel"

"We made three kinds of cookies today" she said as she took a Choco-Peanut butter cookie from the plate "Tohru-chan is a really great teacher. I never thought I could learn to bake so fast."

"Honda-san is a treasure" Yuki declared as he took another cookie from the plate.  
"I think some milk would be perfect with the cookies" she bent to stand up causing her pendant to fall out of her blouse. The four-leaf clover glittered perfectly as it swung free. The movement caught Yuki's eyes and he caught the pendant in his slender fingers.  
"A clover" he murmured "How appropriate"

"Appropriate?" she frowned "I thought it was strange. Clover means Good luck' right? And its Momiji who needs that, not me."

"Yes, Clover means good luck" Yuki said as he lifted the pendant "But it also means A declaration of love"  
She sat alone in the glade, against the broad flat rock where she usually spent her afternoons day dreaming. The glade is beautiful, peaceful, and seemed to allay any of her fears. The birds living on the trees twittered and flitted in and out of the branches, serenading her with their song. She loved it here.

She toyed with her pendant, turning it over and over in her hands. The silver shone brightly in the afternoon sun.

A declaration of love, huh?'

She's still waiting. It had been years right? No, closer to a decade is more like it. But she knew that when they parted ways. It had been so fast wasn't it? She never actually, properly said good bye.

Their letters had been abundant through the years. He wrote to her weekly, telling her of every bit of news about him as much as he can. He sent letters for Kyou, Yuki, Haru, Tohru and Hatori to her as well, lest someone in the Sohma house catch them.

In his last letter, he said he would properly propose to her. She felt her cheeks heat up at recalling that bit. After all these years… he never forgot her.

They say you are fortunate to meet your soulmate in a lifetime, doubly so for meeting them so young. Many have declared their intentions to her through the years and she paid them no mind. She is steadfast to her promise to him, to what she saw all those years ago beneath his smiling eyes.

"Kira-chan?"

She spun when she heard that soft masculine voice. Deeper now, and much more real. Her eyes found the familiar soft hazel eyes, golden hair in soft ringlets. They were longer now, and framed his face softly. She must be dreaming.

"I'm home"

Tears fell unbidden from her eyes as a rush of emotions took her. She could barely utter any words as he enveloped her in a hug.

Poof!

A cloud of smoke obscured her vision and she laughed as liquid eyes looked up at her. Beautiful bunny ears caressed her cheeks.

"Okaeri, koishii"  
fin OWARI

End Notes:

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and read this fic. It has been a long journey, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Commendations for my beloved beta sumeragisei. If it weren't for her sharp editing skills we would be swamped with run-on sentences and enormous amounts of errant commas. Please read my other fic on the InuYasha fandom: I once dreamt of a human in It is a Sess/Rin fic still in progress. I also have an original story titled: Project Wings An Earthly Angel on the same account. 


End file.
